Protection
by Duochanfan
Summary: After blowing up Aunt Marge, Harry makes a run for it in Muggle London. Finding an alley to hide in, he witnesses a murder. Now hiding from a killer will Sherlock Holmes and John Watson be able to keep him safe?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Sherlock or Harry Potter, I'm having a little fun while I can.**

 **Well, here is a new fic for you to sink your teeth into. I do hope that you will enjoy it. It's 34 chapters long, so I hope you will enjoy it all.**

* * *

 **Protection**

 **Chapter One**

Harry watched in horror as Aunt Marge began to inflate like a balloon. She bumped against the ceiling as a sudden pain when through his face. Harry stood there as he looked to his uncle. It wasn't the first time he had been hit, but it had been a couple of years since the last time. He moved away, backing into the kitchen as Uncle Vernon advanced on him and threw a punch, hitting Harry in the stomach and causing the almost thirteen year old to double over in pain and drop to the tiled floor.

"Change her back!" Uncle Vernon yelled as he rained punches and kicks down on Harry. Harry said nothing as he tried to protect himself from the blows.

"Vernon!" came the panicked voice of Aunt Petunia.

"What!?" he yelled to her as he stopped lashing out.

"She's going out of the patio doors, stop her!" she exclaimed as she tried to pull Aunt Marge into the dinning room once more.

Uncle Vernon gave one large kick to Harry and then rushed over to try and keep his sister in the house and not to let her float around Little Whinging.

Harry sat up, Dudley watching him in fear and horror. Harry adjusted the glasses on his face and wiped away some blood that had come from a slight cit on his lip. He stood up, wincing in pain as he moved. He wanted his truck, but knew he wouldn't be able to carry it. His truck flew out of the cupboard from under the stairs as well as the things that he had hidden under the floorboards of his room. All of it flew towards him. He put them in his truck and took out the bag of money he had left over from Second Year. Harry tried to find that ball of energy to shrink his truck. He gave a trembling smile as it worked. He grabbed his wand from cupboard as well and put it away.

Harry took a breath and limped out of number 4 Privet Drive. He walked through the streets and headed towards the park where he had taken refuge in a number of the time when he needed to get away from his family. Harry winced as his knee gave a twinge of pain as he stumbled a little. He came to the park, but didn't go in, he sat down on the kerb and sighed.

"What the hell am I going to do now," he whispered to himself.

Harry went still as he heard a noise behind him. Fear went through him as he thought that Uncle Vernon had found him and was going to finish what he had started. He slowly turned his head and saw the dog that was watching him. The dog was larger than any he had seen before. Black fur all over and it looked rough as it took a step towards him. Harry's green eyes went wide in fear as he tried to move away, not getting far as his body protested the movements.

The dog walked a little close, his sharp nose catching the smell of blood that hung around the teen. He watched as he pulled out a wand and quickly went over and whined at him, crawling on his belly, trying to show the child that he was no threat to him at all. He carried on going towards him as Harry looked to him, wand out, but pointed to the ground.

"You're not going to hurt me are you?" Harry asked the dog, feeling a little stupid about asking, but he felt that the canine would be able to understand him.

The dog whined and shook his head as he went a little closer and began to beg for a fuss. Harry chuckled a little, wincing at the pain in his chest that caused, but he stroked the dog gentle.

"I don't know what I'm suppose to do boy," he said softly, "I really don't. I just blew up my aunt and she floated out of the window. But if I go into the Magical world, they'll take me back and I don't want to. I know that Uncle Vernon will kill me if I do," he said giving a painful shudder at what he knew Uncle Vernon would do as soon as he saw Harry again, "I really need to get away from here, Uncle Vernon will try and find me, I know he will," he said a little scared.

The dog whined once more and gave a rough woof as he moved and grabbed Harry's wrist in his mouth and raised the wand up. Not even a full second later there was a loud bang in front of him as a three decker bus came to a stop. Harry looked wide eyed at the purple bus and then to the dog. The dog was wagging his tail as he stepped towards the entrance.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening." The man said as he read it from a card and then looked around, "Huh," he frowned as he heard a noise, "Oi," he said as he saw Harry sitting down, "What are you doing down there?" he asked him as he held out his hand and pulled Harry to his feet.

"Thanks," Harry said as he winced. He made sure to flatten his hair over his scar, not wishing for anyone to know who he was.

"Come on Kid, getting on?" Stan asked him.

"How much?" Harry asked him.

"11 Sickles just to rid, 13 if you want hot chocolate and 15 if you want a hot water bottle, and if you are bringing the dog then it's another 3 sickles" was the answer as Harry climbed aboard.

"Just a ride to Kings Cross Station," he said as he handed over the sickles and took a seat on one of the beds.

"Righto, take it away Ernie!" Stan called out to the driver as the bus then shot off at high speed.

Harry talked with Stan about the recently escaped Sirius Black. Harry knew he would be all right in he Muggle world. The black dog sat next to Harry on the floor, just about keeping his feet as the bus hurtled around London, letting of one or two passengers before they reached Kings Cross Station. Harry got off with the dog.

"Well, I can't keep calling you dog can I, so how about Snuffles?" he asked wondering what the dog thought of the name. A bark answered him and Harry smiled as he began to limp away from Kings Cross and further into Muggle London. It was almost half hour later that Harry could go no further, he had found an alley that looked safe enough for him for the night and went into it. He settled down at the not that far in and quickly fell asleep with Snuffles sitting with him, keeping worried dark eyes on he teen.

XxXxX

Harry jolted away when he heard a little noise from outside of the Alley. He could hear two people arguing. Harry watched them for a moment as the tall man looked to the smaller man and pushed him. Harry couldn't make out what they were saying as all, but he knew it wouldn't be good. Harry tried to move back further into the alley so he wouldn't be seen, but knocked into something as he moved. Snuffles moved as well, keeping quiet as he watched the commotion.

Harry moved as quickly as his injuries would let him as the smaller of the two men looked towards him. Their eyes met as the taller started to look over. The smaller gave a sad smile and then drew the taller mans attention to him once again. The small man kept the taller mans attention on his as he pulled out a knife and stabbed him repeatedly. Harry watched in wide-eyed fright, hands over his mouth to stop himself from scream out. Snuffles gave a low growl, understanding the need to keep quiet.

The taller man ran off into the night and Harry couldn't help but move out of the alley and over to the man that had basically saved him. The man was still breathing.

"I'll get help," Harry whispered, as he went to try and find someone, but he was called back by a weak call.

"Too late for that kid, glad you're safe," he gasped out with a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, you could have ran if not for me. You should have," Harry said as he fell to his knees beside him.

The man smiled a little, "Names Gary, and you?" hold out his hand.

"Harry," he said as he took hold of a hand.

"Don't you worry about that, grown ups are supposed to care for the kids," he said as his breathing became rough. Harry held his hand as the light faded from his eyes. Harry gave a little sob as he sat there. Snuffles went over to him and pulled at his clothes. Harry followed him back into the alley and settled further in, almost out of sight as he slowly fell into a restless exhausted slumber.

* * *

 **Well, here is another of the four new fics, I do hope that you will enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.**

 **Back from Alcon, and I really enjoyed myself.**

* * *

 **Protection**

 **Chapter Two**

Sherlock got out of the cab, and John was left behind to pay once again. The older man rolled his eyes as he followed Sherlock towards the tape. Donovan was there, but she ignored the two of them as they ducked under the tape and walked over to Lestrade.

"Hey," Lestrade greeted the two of them as he gave a small smile.

"Lestrade," Sherlock greeted back with a nod. He then walked past him and over to the body that was lying on the pavement. It wasn't a busy area, but enough that a few people were milling around trying to see what was going on. John went and stood by Lestrade and watched.

"Good to see you John," he smiled to the man standing beside him.

"You as well Greg, pint later on tonight?" he asked, they usually met up for one every few days.

"Sure, how have things been since Sherlock came back. It's been four months now," he asked him, a little curious as he hadn't spoken much about it during their meet ups at the pub.

John gave a little blush, "Things are well. Wasn't in the beginning, but they are now," he said, trying to ignore the look that was on his friends face.

"Ah," Greg nodded slowly, a smirk on his face, "Going that well I take it."

"Shut up," he said defensively.

"Hey, I'm all for it, been saying since the start you two should just get together the UST was killing everyone around you," he grinned as he spoke quietly.

"Greg, please," John said with a shake of his head as Sherlock stood up and walked towards them.

Greg just grinned, but said nothing more as he looked to Sherlock, "So, anything yet?"

Sherlock nodded his head, "yes, the victim is like the others, but this one had time to get away. But for some reason he didn't he remained where he was and was stabbed. He didn't die straight away. It looks as though there was someone else here with him when he died," he told them as he looked to the crime scene once more.

"Someone might have witnessed this?" Greg asked the man.

Sherlock nodded his head, "Yes."

"The victim might have let himself be stabbed and killed to protect who ever it was that saw what was going on," John said as he looked to the scene, he couldn't imagine just standing there and letting himself be killed, he would have had to fight.

Sherlock perked up for a moment as he looked around. He saw an alley not far from the scene and walked over to it. He could hear a noise coming from the alley as he ducked under the tape and headed to the opening. John quickly followed him as well as Greg.

Out of the shadows came a large black dog, it growled at those that were there. John moved a little and pulled Sherlock back before he could enter the animals territory. He looked further into the alley and could see a shape of a person, a child further down. He looked to the canine and understood.

"Hey boy," he said as he knelt down and looked to the animal, his voice was calm and even, a friendly tone to it, "It's all right. I just want to go to your friend back there. They look a little hurt. Come on boy, it's all right," he said as he held his hand out a little, keeping it palm down and angled towards the pavement. The dog gave a small growl but moved towards John and sniffed his hand.

The canine walked away from them and went over the child that was near the back part of the alley. John followed as the child began to wake up. He watched as a messy head of black hair lifted up and he saw slightly broken glasses hiding green eyes. John put on a friendly smile, angry at the bruises that he could see.

"Hi," John said softly, making the child startle a little and grab the dog around his neck and hold him tightly, "it's all right. My names John, I'm a doctor and I work with the police as well," he smiled to him.

"Harry," was the childs reply.

"I can see that you're hurt, would it be all right for me to look you over?" John asked him softly.

Harry thought for a moment as he said, "I'm fine, just a little bruised.

"I can see it's more than that by the way that you are sitting," John told him, shaking his head a little, "I know how to spot injuries Harry, I trained hard to do so."

Harry ducked his head and then nodded his head a little. John went over to him and knelt down, "I'm really fine," Harry insisted once more.

"No you're not," Sherlock said as he walked forwards a little, "What did you see last night?" he then blurted out as he looked to the child.

Harry tensed as John turned to him and said, "Sherlock, not now."

"But I need to know John, we have a killer to find, he has already killed four people," he said as he looked to his friend who was checking the young teen over.

Harry looked up at that as he looked to the man, "Four?"

Sherlock looked to the child and nodded his head, "Yes, four with the man over there."

"Gary, his name was Gary," Harry said softly, looking down to the floor, "He protected me, he kept me safe when the man was there, he kept his attention on him," he said miserably as tears began to form.

John turned to Greg and said, "Can you call an ambulance, I think he needs to be seen to properly, I think he only has bruised ribs and a few others bad bruising, but I think X-rays are needed to make sure," he then turned back to Harry.

"No, I don't need to," Harry said with a frantic shake of his head.

John smiled to him, "it'll be all right, I'll come with you."

Harry nodded and then looked to his dog, "What about Snuffles?"

Sherlock looked to the animal and could see an intelligence there that he had never seen in dogs before, "he will be fine, if he comes to where I live I will make sure that my landlady will leave a little food out for him when he comes."

Harry smiled and nodded, "you hear that, find where he lives," Snuffles woofed and went over to Sherlock and sniffed him, getting the mans scent, "Where do you live sir?" he then asked the man.

"Baker Street," was the simple answer as he asked the child, "When you have been seen to can you tell us all that you know of what happened?"

Harry nodded his head, "yes Sir."

The ambulance came and Sherlock and John went with him. It was almost two hours later when John and Sherlock were with Harry in his room. Sherlock had organised a private room for the young child, thinking it might be easier for them to talk with him without other listening in. John walked out of the room for a moment to talk with one of the doctors that was treating Harry, he wanted to know what condition he was in.

"Hey Tony," John greeted the man.

"John," he said with a sigh, "That kid has been starved, he dehydrated as well. We have him on a drip as you have seen. He has bruised ribs, sprained wrist. His knee on his right side has been bruised badly, so it'll hurt him to walk for a while. Poor kid, being in here on his birthday as well," he said with a shake of his head.

"Damn," John said with a sigh as he looked to the door for Harry's room, "What about family and that?"

"He wont say anything, he isn't even telling us his last name. We're having social services come in to talk with him later, but he will be in here for at least another day or two," he told him, "We only just about got his D.O.B out of him, as soon as he realised why we were asking all the questions he stopped answering."

John nodded his head and said, "All right. I'm going back in and making sure that Sherlock doesn't upset him while he tells us what he knows."

"Good idea with that one," Tony joked a little as he then left.

John walked into the room and was relieved to see that Harry was talking to Sherlock, and Sherlock was behaving himself. An hour later Sherlock and John had all they needed to try and track the man down, the police would be there doing the same soon. John was tempted to remain with Harry, but knew he would need to keep an eye on Sherlock. They said goodbye and left the teen alone to rest. Harry settled down, tired from all that had happened. He hadn't slept well in the alley waking up scared out of his mind in case the killer or his uncle had found him. Soon he was asleep, feeling a little safer now he was somewhere safe.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the brilliant reviews, you are awesome. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.**

 **Well, wedding over and now NaNoWriMo is about to start, be warned, I might not update each week during October and November. I am going to try and do so.**

* * *

 **Protection**

 **Chapter Three**

Harry finished his lunch and looked down at the empty plate. He had been there now for over a day and Social Services had left just before he got his lunch. They were still trying to find out where he had come from. Harry didn't say anything, he was still to scared to even think about going back to his Aunt and Uncles home. He had no doubt that he would be punished badly for what had happened, even though he couldn't control it.

Harry put aside the tray and looked around the room he was in. He was still surprised to be in there, especially after the police had finished their talk with him. He thought he would be in a ward when everything was over, but that hadn't happened. Harry was beginning to get a little bored, there was nothing for him to do, he wasn't into watching TV like a lot of teens, he preferred to read.

Harry frowned as he heard some voices in the hallway, it wasn't often that he heard someone, mostly he just heard footsteps going to and fro outside his door. Harry carefully got out of the bed, and went over, glad that he was no longer hooked up to an IV. He slowly opened the door and looked out. He could see a young woman talking to a man. The man turned a little and Harry froze.

Harry backed from the door and closed it softly as he could and then looked around his room frantically. He needed to hide, he needed to be invisible. He wished he had his cloak, but he had no idea how to unshrink his trunk that was in his pocket. His wand was safely tucked away with his clothes in the little bedside table. He went over and changed into them. He made his bed up to make it look like he was sleeping. He would have no choice but to make a run for it, and he needed to delay the man as much as he could to have a head start.

The door to the room opened and the man walked in. Harry watched and waited for the best time and as soon as the man was near the bed. Harry made his move he slipped from the table and out of the still open door and began to run from the room. He went up stairs and through corridors. Not caring where he went as long as he could hide and get away from the man that was after him. Harry couldn't go no further after a while, his body protesting each and every movement. He slipped into one of the room, looking like a classroom. He chose one of the desks at the back and ducked under it and settled down, pulling the stools in front of him so he could remain hidden.

It was an hour later that the door to the room opened and someone walked in. Harry froze once again and moved a little, knocking into one of the stools.

"Hello," came a friendly voice as it called out. Footsteps neared where Harry was hiding and a friendly face came into view, "What are you doing here?" he said with a shake of his head, moving the stools out of the way and getting a look at the teen, "I think you need to go back to your room, you don't look well. I'll call someone to come and get you, just tell me your name."

"No, please no, I can't. If I go there then he'll find me, he'll kill me, I know he will. He did it to the others as well," Harry said as he shook his head, begging the man not to call anyone to come and get him.

"It's all right, no one will get you," he said, "I'm Mike, and you are?" he asked.

"I'm Harry, but please don't," he said as he began to explain what had happened, going through what he had seen in the alley, to the fact that he saw the man in the hospital and that he was looking for him, "I need to find them, to tell them that I saw him again," he finished softly.

"Who is it you want to talk to?" Mike asked, wondering if there was someone that he would be able to contact to come and see the child to help him.

"Sherlock and John, I talked with them, and they came with me here. Then I talked to the Detective man, Lestrade I think?" he said as he tried to remember if he got the name right.

Mike nodded, "all right then, I'll see about trying to get in touch with them, since I know who they all are," he told him a smile on his face, "now why don't you come and sit down for a while."

Harry went with him over to his desk and sat down. He was about to say something when he heard a noise from outside of the room. The door to the next room opened and they could hear someone walking out. Harry's instincts told him that it was the man, and he learned to trust them over the years. He looked around for somewhere to hide. Mike moved and let him hide under his desk, since there was a back to it so no one could look, and it reached the floor so there would be no way to tell that someone was under there.

Mike sat back down and pulled out some of his work and started it, making sure that it looked like he had been there for a while. The door to the next room opened and closed and then his opened. A tall man walked in and smiled to Mike.

"Hi, have you seen a kid, black hair, rather messy," he said as he recalled the picture that the nurse had showed him, "My little brother has run off from his room again, wondering if he came to hide here?"

"I'm sorry but I haven't. I've been in here for most of the day and the door was locked before I got here," he said with a small smile.

"I'll just have a look around if you don't mind," the man nodded and quickly looked around the room and then left with a, "thanks for letting me look," tossed over his shoulder.

Mike waited until he couldn't hear the man before he moved and let Harry out. He pulled out his phone and tried to call Sherlock and then John, but didn't get any answer. He sighed and then called Lestrade, telling him that he should come to his classroom. It was twenty minutes before Lestrade walked through the doors and was told what had happened. Mike checked Harry over once more saying that he was all right to go, just to make sure to feed him.

Lestrade took Harry from Bart's, not signing him out, as he didn't want a trail left behind that someone could trace. He had no clue as to what he should do, Harry was a witness, and it looked like the killer knew about him thanks to someone leaking that there was one to the papers that morning. Lestrade arrived at New Scotland Yard and led Harry to his office.

"I have no idea what I should do, social services need to be told," he said to the teen as he sat down at his desk.

"Don't, I'm all right to sleep here, please," he said with an earnest look on his face.

Lestrade sighed, "fine, I'll have something ordered in for us to eat, since I have a few things to finish before I can go home. I have a sofa that you can use I suppose, for the night at least."

Harry smiled to him and nodded, "thank you sir," he told him, grateful that he would be somewhat safe that night.

Lestrade smiled back to him and ordered them something to eat, and he went and got it, leaving Harry in the office. They ate and Harry settled down on the sofa, he fell into an uneasy sleep. Lestrade sat at his desk watching him as he began to do a little paper work himself. There was a lot of it, and some for the case that Harry was involved with. He would need to see if he could get the CCTV footage from the hospital and see if they could find the killer on it, get a picture circulated out there and hope someone would be able to recognise him.

He yawned as he carried on working, he was making good head way and promised himself that if he finished his next report he would reward himself with a hot cup of coffee and a couple of biscuits. He didn't realise that his body was slowly slowing down. His eyes closed and his head fell against his desk as he slept there once more. The two of them were ignorant to the world around them as they slept.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the brilliant reviews, you are awesome. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock, I'm just having a little fun while I can.**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Been getting things sorted so I can start updating again. Laptop broke in November. Got it sorted in January, but things were going on. Hopefully I will be back to posting once a week!**

 **Thanks also go to Madyamisam who helped me edit this. Any mistakes left are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Lestrade sighed as he put his pen down and yawned. It was ten in the morning now and he had been awake since six that morning. He had fallen asleep at his desk again last night. He didn't do it often, but often enough that it will kill his back for most of the day. He looked over to the sofa and smiled a little when he saw the teen still fast asleep. The kid had been asleep throughout the night as far as he could tell.

The boy had barely moved from where he had laid down that night. Lestrade's large coat was covering him up and he could just about see the black mop of hair on his head. Lestrade gave a small chuckle, the messy hair reminded him a little of Sherlock. Though there was something in those expressive green eyes that caused him to pause, there was a hardness in them, even as he tried to beg and plead for things. Lestrade had been surprised when Harry hadn't had nightmares about what happened, he had expected to be startled by a scream at least once during the night.

"How are you able to sleep through all that's just happened? How can you not have nightmares?" he wondered as he heard a soft knock on the door, "Come in," he called out, wincing a little, hoping he hadn't woken Harry.

Donovan walked in and frowned as she saw the hair and the coat on the sofa, she looked over to her superior and asked him, "What's going on?"

"Yesterday, the killer we are after targeted him, so I brought him here. I know, I should have contacted social services, but it scared the hell out of him that I gave in and just let him sleep there. I was going to go home and let him have the sofa there, but I ended up falling asleep too," Lestrade said with a shake of his head.

Donovan gave a chuckle, "Bet your back is screaming at you for that," she said with a smirk.

Lestrade rolled his eyes at her, "Yep, I'm going to get a cup of coffee, watch over him. He might be a little wary of you, so be warned."

"All right," she nodded her head as she watched him stand up and stretched, laughing quietly at the wince as he then walked out of the room.

"Thanks," he smiled to her.

Donovan looked to the kid that had rolled over a little, the coat falling down to reveal his face. She looked a little closer and saw a scar on his forehead, "Who would do such a thing to a kid," she murmured as she saw that it was too clean to have been caused by an accident.

Lestrade walked back in with a hot mug of coffee, sipping at it tentatively as he went back to his desk and sat down, "Right," he said, "Just have to find somewhere for him to go," he said softly.

"How about Watson and Holmes," she gave a suggestion, not in maliciousness, but knowing that the two of them would be able to keep him safe.

"Strange that you of all people would recommend those two Donovan, but yeah, that might work," he nodded as Harry started to wake up, "Can you go and get us both something for breakfast," he asked the woman.

Donovan nodded his head, "Sure," she said as she sent a smile to the kid as he looked to her, wariness in his eyes.

Lestrade quickly told Harry that he was going to ask Sherlock and John to take him and keep him safe. Harry was happy inside at the thought, since they had both helped him. Lestrade called Sherlock first and then John when he got no answer. John agreed to stop by at lunch for a talk, Lestrade didn't tell them why he wanted them there. Donovan came back and the two ate breakfast together, with Lestrade going back to work and Harry nosing through a few things, though trying to hide it. Lestrade once again smiled as the thought of the similarities with Sherlock crossed his mind.

XxXxX

Someone knocked on the door and Lestrade called them in. John walked in first and then Sherlock. It was just past lunchtime and Lestrade had been about to get something for lunch for the two of them.

"Hey Greg," John greeted and then noticed Harry sitting there, "Hello Harry," he greeted him, puzzled as to why he was there, "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Yesterday afternoon the killer went to the hospital to try and find him. Harry had the good sense to run and hide. Mike found him, the killer was going around saying he was looking for his brother. Mike knew he was lying and made sure Harry was hidden when he went into Mike's classroom to search. Called me after the man was gone and Harry came here with me," Lestrade told them quickly what had happened.

John nodded and went over to the young teen and looking him over, wanting to make sure that he had done nothing to aggravate any of his injuries, "Okay, you're okay," he smiled to the teen, "Though you really need to take it easy, you need to rest for a few more days before you go running around. Though good thinking on hiding from the guy," he said a smile on his face as he looked to Harry.

Harry gave a small smile back, "I knew he would kill me if he found me," he told him.

John nodded in understanding as he looked to Sherlock, who was looking at Lestrade shaking his head, "Sherlock?" he frowned.

"No Lestrade, we can't we are not suited to doing so," Sherlock said, ignoring the question from John.

"Sherlock, please, I think you and John might be the only ones that would be able to keep him safe, this guy is after him and we got nothing off the CCTV from the hospital," Lestrade said, almost pleading.

Harry watched as Sherlock protested taking Harry once again. He felt horrible that once again he wasn't wanted. He pulled his legs up onto the sofa and wrapped his arms around them and made himself as small as he could.

"Sherlock!" John called out, giving him a pointed look as Sherlock turned and saw Harry.

"Fine," Sherlock said as he turned to the teen, "Get up and come with us, we need to get back to Baker Street."

John went over and coaxed the teen to his feet, "He'll be alright Greg," he called to the man as they quickly followed Sherlock out of the Yard and to a taxi.

Harry wasn't too sure that he would be able to stay with them, one didn't want him that was for sure. The other was nice, kind, he felt safe with him. He looked out of the window and watched as the streets went by. It didn't take long for them to stop by a small cafe and for them all to get out. John paid the fare as Sherlock entered 221.

John looked to Harry and smiled, "Don't worry, he is just annoyed at the moment because he can't find this killer," he told him as he led the way to 221b, "I'll sort out a bedroom for you," he said, his bedroom was now free since he had moved down into Sherlock's just over a month ago.

Harry sat down on one of the chairs, trying not to look around too much. He didn't know what he should do.

"You ran away from home because of what one of them did to you," Sherlock said as he observed the young teen, "That is why you didn't tell them your last name."

Harry looked a little startled but nodded his head, "I know if I go back I will be killed. He has been threatening it for years, but this time. I know he will carry it out," he said softly with a little shudder.

Sherlock could see that the teen really believed he would be killed if he went back to his family. He nodded his head and then frowned when he heard barking coming from outside, "It seems your canine friend is here again."

Harry jumped up and went over to the window and looked out, Snuffles was there down on the pavement, tail wagging and looking up. He smiled and then it dropped as he looked towards the sofa. He frowned when he didn't see Sherlock, he hadn't even noticed the man leaving.

Moments later John was downstairs with him as something came bounding up the stairs and leaped towards Harry, jumping on him and licking his face. Harry fell backwards and onto the floor.

Harry laughed as he was on the floor, "Snuffles, get off," he said as he pushed the dog off and smiled.

John smiled as he saw Sherlock come into the room, "I think it would be best if the canine remained with us," was the simple answer as he went to the sofa and sat back down.

"Thank you," Harry whispered as he heard what Sherlock had said.

Sherlock just nodded to him and lay down on the sofa and disappeared into his mind palace. Harry watched him in fascination. John just shook his head and began to make some lunch, making something up for the dog as well. Seems they would have a full house for a while.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, I do hope that you have enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Sherlock or Harry Potter. I'm having fun and I might give them back when I am done with them, but no telling in what condition.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Harry yawned a little as he walked down the stairs in freshly washed clothes. Someone must have washed them last night after he had gone to bed and put them in his room. He had ended up wearing very large clothes to sleep in. Not that he cared, he was used to clothes never fitting right unless he was at Hogwarts. He walked into the kitchen and looked around. The kitchen was clean, though he knew that it hadn't been when he had gone to bed. He could hear the two men moving around and beginning to get up.

Harry found what he needed and started to cook, he had done it so often that he now did it without the prompt of Aunt Petunia screaming at him to do the breakfast. He cooked what was needed for a Full English for two, not even thinking about doing himself a breakfast, since he normally didn't have one with the Dursley's. He began to dish up as he heard the two men coming to the kitchen.

"You didn't have too," John smiled and then frowned as he noticed that there were only two plates, "Didn't you make any for yourself?" he asked him as Harry stood by the table.

He shook his head, "I…" he trailed off, not knowing what he could say.

"Then I'll make you some," John said with a shake of his head, he couldn't help but think that this would be normal for the kid, if he did it without even thinking.

"No, he can have mine," Sherlock said frowning towards Harry a little and told him, "Sit down Harry," he then passed the plate towards him as soon as the teen was sitting down.

"Sherlock you need to eat though," John sighed as he went and sat down, "I'll make you something after this."

Sherlock shook his head, "Don't need to," he said as he took one of the many slices of toast that Harry had made and began to nibble on it.

There was a clatter of noise on the floor as the dog came in and settled under the table where Harry was and lay down. John looked to him and smiled a little. Sherlock was doing the same, he had fond memories of his own canine companion when he was a child.

"I'll do you something in a bit," John said to the dog as he looked up to him and gave a small woof. John then looked to Harry as he said, "Sherlock and I had a talk last night about Snuffles," he began.

Harry looked to him his eyes a little fearful as he said, "Please, please can he stay, I know it's a bit of a bother…" he trailed off as John raised a hand to stop him.

"Harry, we decided that he could stay," John said smiling to him, shaking his head a little.

"So far from what we have seen of him, he is intelligence and has done well in protecting you. I believe that it would be best if he were to remaining with you and protect you when we are not here," Sherlock told him, a small smile on his face as the dog gave a loud bark, making Harry and John both jump at the sudden noise.

Harry giggled a little as he looked to the two of them "Thank you," he said softly.

The carried on eating as Sherlock nibbled on the toast, "I believe we need to go shopping and get you some clothes Harry," he said absently as he looked the child over.

Harry looked between the two of them as he ate the last of the egg and shook his head, "You don't need to do that," he told them.

John looked to him and smiled, "We don't need to , but we should. You don't have anything, and you can't keep wearing the same clothes all the time."

Harry looked down to his plate and sighed, "I…" he said as he trailed off, he didn't know how he could tell them that he would be able to get his own when he went back to Hogwarts, or before he went back to Hogwarts.

"Look," John said softly, "you are under our care at the moment, that means that we'll be getting you some clothes all right, so no more arguing," he told him, a smile on his face as he tried to reassure him that it was fine.

Sherlock nodded in agreement, "I believe a couple of suits would do him quite well."

John looked over to him and shook his head, "No, Sherlock," he said, frowning, "it would be better to get him something that he could wear all the time, suits just aren't practical."

"But they would be better for people to take him seriously, I should know," he huffed back.

Harry looked between the two of them as they argued back and forth about getting him suits or more casual clothing. He was beginning to feel a little nervous as they carried on bickering, their voices never raising over the talking level as they tried to show each other why the other was wrong and their were right. Harry got up and moved away from the table as he heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Boys," came a friendly call as an elderly woman walked in, "Oh you must be Harry, the boys told me about you," she said softly as she walked over to him and then noticed that the two men were arguing with each other.

"They just started when they said about getting me some clothes," he told her soft as he just watched them.

Mrs Hudson could see that they were beginning to scare Harry with the way they were acting and she put her arms around the young teen and said, "Don't worry Harry, they are always like this, they are just having a little domestic, don't you worry. It happens," she reassured him.

Harry nodded, "Okay," he said softly.

"Boys!" she called out loudly. The sharp word got their attention and she shook her head at them, "You should know better than to argue like that in front of a child," she scolded them.

John and Sherlock looked to Harry and the could see that he had been affected by what they had done. They gave each other a glance as John then got up and went over to him.

"It's all right, we do this all the time," he smiled to him as he put his hands on his shoulders.

"Now, you boys were arguing over clothes, have you thought to ask Harry what he would want, since it is him that you will be buying for," Mrs Hudson said as she looked to them.

"Sorry," John smiled to her, "Oh, and Harry, this is Mrs Hudson, she's out landlady, and she will remind you that she is not our housekeeper," he said, as he looked back to Harry.

Harry nodded his head, "Hello," he smiled to her a little shyly.

"Right, what type of clothing would you prefer Harry?" John then asked him, Mrs Hudson smiling beside him as Sherlock walked over to them.

Harry looked a little nervous about them all being there, "casual," he finally said.

Sherlock gave a pout at that, but John made sure he kept quiet with a look. John gave in and said one suit, which made him happy. They were soon cleaned up and ready to go shopping. Harry was a little unsure of it, but both men took him anyway.

XxXxX

Sherlock and John were sat in the living room that night, Harry had gone to bed hours ago. Still protesting all the clothes and things they had brought for him. John leaned against Sherlock and yawned. He was tired, he got up as he turned off the TV and went to Sherlock, when he stopped as he heard a loud scream from upstairs. Both men shared a quick look as they ran to Harry's bedroom and found him on his bed shaking.

John sat down and tried to pull him into his arm, wanting to comfort the scared teen, "Harry," he said gently, "It's all right."

Harry pushed the arms away as he said, "Sorry, I'm sorry, didn't mean to disturb you. I'm fine," he told them as he pushed John's hand away as he tried to put it on his shoulder, "I don't need help. I'm fine," he said once more.

John and Sherlock shared a look, they could see that he didn't want them there, "All right, we'll go, but if you do need us for anything, come and get us," John told him as he got up from the edge of the bed and the two went to Sherlock's room.

"That was unusual most will want comfort after a bad dream," Sherlock said.

John nodded, "I know, I think he is used to doing things alone," he sighed.

"We shall see if we can get through to him," he told him as they got ready for bed and climbed in.

John nodded as he gave another yawn. Sherlock smiled a little as he pulled him close and the two drifted to sleep, hoping that Harry was doing the same.

* * *

 **Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Sherlock or Harry Potter, just having a little fun that I hope you will join me for!**

 **Thanks go to Madyamisam for the editing, any mistakes that remain are my own.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Sherlock and John were in the living room. Neither of them had slept that well, even after turning in early. They had woken several times, each time they had gone upstairs to check on Harry, finding him asleep, but restless. Harry had been quiet for most of the morning. They didn't like the thought of leaving him alone but they had no choice. They had found a small lead on another case that they had been working on before being called in with Lestrade. They needed to track it down and make sure that they were hearing things right as it might mean an innocent man was being framed.

"Harry," John called out to the teen as he sat on a chair looking towards the window, an open book that belonged to John sitting on his lap.

Harry flinched a little, wondering when they were going to try and talk to him about his dream. His friends did that a lot when they were at school but they were never anything that he wanted to talk about, no matter how much they pressured him. Harry looked at them and asked, "Yes?"

"We need to go out for a little while, we shouldn't be too long, but we need to go and we can't take you with us," Sherlock said as he looked to the teen. He could see Harry become tense and uneasy.

"But…" he said as he clenched his fists a little, trying to get control of his emotions.

"It will be fine Harry, you are safe here at the moment, Mrs Hudson is going to be here as well and don't forget that you have Snuffles as well," John reassured him as he went over to him, "We also got you this," he said as he held out a mobile phone to Harry.

Harry looked at it and then to John, "I've never had a phone how do you…?" he trailed off, embarrassed.

John smiled, "I know, I'm still the same with them, half the time I do the wrong thing and Sherlock has to sort it out," he chuckled as Sherlock smiled.

"I'll show you quickly before we leave," Sherlock said as he stepped towards him and knelt down. He showed Harry how to use the phone, to get in touch with the two of them in case he needed anything. He stood up and said, "Don't worry, we will be back, and you can always send us a text. We will answer it if we are free to do so, a call to us means that you need us right away, understand?"

Harry nodded his head, he didn't think he would send them a text, or even call them. He didn't like relying on people, adults especially, since they usually didn't care what happened to him. He looked to the two of them and thought for a moment as he watched them leave, reassuring him once more. They had helped, and tried to last night. Mike Stamford had done the same as well as Lestrade. Harry couldn't help but wonder if he had found people that could actually help instead of just ignore him.

XxXxX

It was almost dinner time before the two of them had come back. Harry hadn't text them at all and he had tried to hand the phone back to them as soon as they settled in the living room.

"No Harry, we brought it for you to keep. You may need it if we are not here, or you want to go out for a bit on your own. Regents Park isn't far," John told him. He had been surprised that the time Harry had been there he hadn't been tempted to leave the flat at all. He was a little reluctant when it came to shopping as well, constantly looking over his shoulder. John didn't think it was just because of what he had seen or what had happened, it looked like a long time habit.

John yawned as he said, "Mind if we have take out a little later?" he looked at Sherlock and John.

Sherlock nodded his head, "Of course, Harry, choose what you would like from the Chinese menu on the desk and tell me. I'll be ordering in about two hours," he said as he turned to Harry.

"Oh, did you have lunch?" John asked him, he had mentioned to him to make sure he had something to eat if they didn't get back in time.

"Yes," he said with an honest nod. He had some toast, something simple.

"I think I'm going to have a quick kip before you order," John yawned again.

Sherlock nodded his head and got up, letting John stretch out on the sofa. John smiled his thanks and quickly drifted off. Harry frowned and then began to read the book John had lent him. Sherlock went to the kitchen and began to work on an experiment that he had planned to do a few days ago. Harry's curiosity got the better of him as he put the book down and went into the kitchen and watched what Sherlock was doing.

Sherlock smiled at him as he began to explain his experiment. Snuffles had followed the teen for a moment before seeing Harry was safe and then went back to the rug to sleep. Harry watched Sherlock with fascination, forgetting his wariness and actually asking questions. His curiosity coming out once more after being down trodden for most of his life, from the Dursley's and from Snape. Sherlock was impressed with what was being asked, though he could tell that the teen should know a lot of what he was asking him already, if he had been going to school.

Snuffles ears picked up as he heard something disturb the background noise of Sherlock and Harry quietly talking. He opened his eyes as he heard it again. A small slight whimper came once again as he stood up and looked towards John. Sherlock stopped talking as he heard the restless movements and heavy breathing begin for John. He knew what was going to happen and he didn't want to let his boyfriend wake up like that again.

Sherlock went into the living room, giving Snuffles as ruffle on his head as he stood near him and looked at John, who was sweating and moving around jerkily, "John," he called out, his voice soft and while he wanted to reach for him, he refrained.

Harry came out of the kitchen and was watching intently as he saw that John was having a nightmare, he knew the signs as he had seen them in the others boys on occasions. He looked at Sherlock who was calling out to John, telling him he was safe and that all was fine. Sherlock's calling didn't work as John yelled out, sweating, shaking and shot up on the sofa.

"John," Sherlock called again, his voice gentle as he went a step closer, "it's all right, you're in Baker Street, I'm right here as well," he said as he John finally paid attention to him.

"Sher… Sherlock," he said with a shuddering breath as his eyes calmed and his slouched, still shaking.

Sherlock seeing that he was now with the present went to the sofa and gathered John in his arms. John held him back just as tightly. The two of them held each other tightly as Sherlock whispered to him, saying everything was alright. It took a little while, but John calmed down and was finally feeling a little more normal. It was then that the two of them saw Harry.

"Hey," John gave him a smile as he held out a hand, "Come here," he told him.

Harry walked a little closer as he asked, "Are you alright?"

John nodded, "Yeah, nightmares hit me as well," he told him, "I dreamt about the day I was shot when I was in the army. It changed my life, but it did lead me to Sherlock," he told him, "Sherlock has helped me with them since we met, first with the violin, then talking to me and now like this," he said as he brought up their joint hands.

"Does it help, having someone there?" Harry asked softly.

John nodded, "it does, but you have to trust them as well."

Harry nodded his head, he didn't really trust anyone. How could he with all that had happened to him? He sighed as he quickly left the room. John and Sherlock watched him go.

"He can't trust people," Sherlock said as he observed Harry's behaviour, "He was abused John, before he ran away. We need to find out who they were, we need his last name."

"And he won't give us that if he doesn't trust us to keep it to ourselves," John sighed as he leaned against Sherlock.

The two of them talked a little as Sherlock the coaxed Harry back down and to order for dinner. It took a while, but in the end Sherlock ordered him something. Harry was quiet during the rest of the night, much to the worry of the two adults that were now responsible for him.

* * *

 **Thank you for the brilliant reviews. So happy that you are enjoying this story. Do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock, just messing around.**

 **Thanks go to Madyamisam for the editing, all remaining mistakes are my own.**

 **Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had a bad fall. I'm okay, just feeling really bruised and a sprained ankle.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Sherlock walked into the living room. He had just ended a call with Lestrade. He smiled as he saw John and Harry on the sofa talking softly. He went over and the two of them and stopped. It took a few moments before they looked up and noticed him.

"What is it?" John asked, he knew that Sherlock had just had a call, he had heard the phone.

"Lestrade would like to see Harry today," he answered softly, "I hope you don't mind but he would like to see you at the Yard," he said as he looked at Harry.

Harry shook his head, "No, I don't mind, what does he need?" he asked him, a little curious. A part of him was scared about going out of the flat, but he wanted to help catch this killer.

"Just a talk with the Social Services. They are on his case about you, but he hasn't told them where you are. They wish to talk with you and find out your situation. But all I want them to know is that you are fine, not where you are. He also wants something else I believe, I could hear that in his voice," Sherlock answered him.

"Right, then we better get ready," John said as he looked pointedly to Sherlock who was in his pyjamas still and his blue silk robe.

Sherlock rolled his eyes but turned around and went to his bedroom. It wasn't long before he came out in his usual suit. John had cleaned up the kitchen a little. He didn't mess around with Sherlock's experiments, even though he was tempted bin the lot at times. Harry watched them, feeling a little odd and nervous. There was a sense of routine between them, that Harry wasn't part of. They were soon ready and then left the flat. Sherlock called them a taxi and they got in.

"Harry," said one of the women that were in Lestrade's office when they got there.

"Yes," he answered back as he looked at her, wary green eyes watched her.

"We can find you a temporary home and we need to find your family. I have no doubt that they would be worried about you," she replied with a gentle smile.

Harry snorted, "Miss me? My family worry about me? No they would more likely kill me and then dance on my grave," he said with a shake of his head, "I am never going near them again if I can help it," he added with a glare at the woman, "I know what they are like, I've lived with them for most of my life. I know they won't miss me at all, or even worry about me. All they would want from me is all the housework done and all the meals cooked, and then they could lock me away and forget that I even exist," he told her.

The two social workers were silent as they looked at each other, "Well then, we have a home that you can go to, I know the police are saying that you need to remain where you are but it isn't proper," the other said as she smiled at him. Not liking the fact that they had no proper address and only that he was in London.

Harry shook his head, "I'm safer where I am at the moment and if that is all I would like to go back," he told them.

Lestrade looked at them as he said, "Harry has witnessed a crime and the killer is trying to go after him. I have him at a safe location at the moment and I am hoping it will remain that way."

The two women stood up as one of them said, "As soon as this is over please make sure to contact us so we can get him into a home."

Harry ignored them, as soon as September came he would be leaving anyway, he would just disappear. He didn't want to do that to the three men that were left in the room, as they had began to show that they could be trusted. But he wasn't allowed to tell them where he was going. He bit his lip, trying to come up with something that he could tell them.

"Okay, sorry about that Harry," Lestrade said, "They needed to be reassured that you were being taken care of," he smiled a little, "Now, the reason I wanted you here is because I want to get a sketch artist to draw the killer and I need your help with that."

"You want me to describe him you mean?" he asked.

Lestrade nodded his head, "Yes," he said as he someone knocked on the door, "and that would be him now. Come in," he called out as a young man entered the room.

Harry worked with the sketch artist over the next two hours. Harry had taken to closing his eyes to try and recall the killer and what he looked like. Harry looked at the drawing when it was done and nodded his head, "Yeah, that's him, he's the one that murdered Gary."

The man left with the sketch and Lestrade looked at him. "Thank you Harry," he said smiling.

Harry smiled back, "Welcome, I hope we can get him."

"We will, don't you worry about that. We have Sherlock and John helping as well and they are really good at this," Lestrade chuckled lightly as he glanced at the two men.

"Of course we are," Sherlock huffed. Harry chuckled as well.

"Okay, can we go h… back to Baker Street?" Harry asked as he looked at the two men behind him apologetically.

John smiled and nodded his head in understanding. He had heard the little slip of almost calling Baker Street home, "Of course, back home."

Sherlock nodded and they left the Yard, with Lestrade thanking them for coming again. They got in a taxi and Sherlock and John sat next to each other, letting Harry sit near the window so he could look out the window. John and Sherlock were talking quietly as Harry suddenly gave a whimper and moved back from the window, pressing against Sherlock who had sat in the middle. Harry hadn't said nothing as he carried on staring out of the window. Sherlock looked at see what had spooked the teen but the taxi had started up again and moved on.

"What is it Harry?" he asked him, as he and John looked at him worriedly.

Harry said nothing just kept himself out of sight. He didn't want to look out the window again. The arrived back at Baker Street and as soon as the door was open, Harry rushed inside and up the stairs to his room. Harry was scared and worried, he hadn't even felt like this when he had gone up against the basilisk. He hadn't even felt this scared when he had gone into the third floor corridor and up against Quirrell. Why was he so scared now? Was it because it was a Muggle and he couldn't use magic?

John and Sherlock followed him and went into the bedroom. Sherlock stood by the door as John went over to Harry, who was huddle in the corner of the room. John settled down next to him and pulled Harry to him and held him as he asked him, "What is it Harry?"

"I saw him," he whispered, "I saw him when we were in the taxi," he told him, turning frightened eyes onto him. He couldn't help but shake as he thought of the man being able to find him then kill him and the others living at Baker Street.

"Don't worry, he doesn't know where you are," John assured him gentle as he held him.

Harry began to calm down, John held him and kept him close, he could feel the heartbeat going faster than it should. It took a little while, but he calmed and they went down stairs to spend the rest of the day around the flat.

XxXxX

Harry lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't been able to sleep and part of him didn't want to sleep. He'd had nightmares again last night. Harry looked at the door to listen to John say goodnight to Sherlock and went to their bedroom. Harry knew that Sherlock didn't sleep much each night. He got up and went down stairs. He stood shyly by the entrance to the kitchen, where Sherlock was looking at something through the microscope.

"What is it Harry?" Sherlock asked as he glanced up from the eyepiece and over at Harry.

Harry winced a little and walked into the room, "Sorry, I don't mean to disturb you. I was hoping it would be all right for me to be down here. I can't sleep," he told him.

Sherlock could see that was a lie, but he let it slide as he answered, "I don't mind, you can join me in here or go into the living room to read."

Harry smiled and joined Sherlock at the table, "What are you doing?" he asked him. He was curious as to what Sherlock was doing.

"I am looking through my pollen slides that I have collected. It's for a another case. The victim had pollen on them and I am trying to identify it. Doing so may lead us to the killer, or to a place that the killer has been to recently," he explained.

Harry nodded and the two of them began talking quietly. Sherlock let Harry look at the pollen and helped with notes. Sherlock identified which one it was, but he wanted to challenge Harry and to make him think. He told Harry to identify the correct pollen. Harry went through them again and correctly identified it, Sherlock couldn't help the proud smile that appeared on his face. Harry was smiling and trying not to yawn as the night wore on. They continued to do small experiments, Sherlock recreating a few that he had done when he had been a young child and curious about the world of Chemistry and science in general. Harry had never had the chance to do such things and found it all fascinating. The sun began to rise in the sky and the two were still awake, going over the last of the experiments that they had done together.

* * *

 **Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They are amazing. So happy that you are enjoying this story, I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock, just messing around.**

 **Thanks go to Madyamisam for the editing, all remaining mistakes are my own.**

 **Sorry for not updating yesterday, family were down for most of the day.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Harry had been awake all night and Sherlock had told him to go and have a shower, while he began to tidy up the mess they had made doing their experiments. John was soon coming out of his room and into the kitchen and saw the mess. He frowned wondering what the hell Sherlock had been up to during the night.

Sherlock smiled at him, knowing what he was thinking, "Harry was awake all night," he answered his unasked question.

"What? But, he went to bed before I did." he queried, wondering what had happened as he went and started to make breakfast for the three of them.

"I believe that he is troubled by his nightmares. Not only that, but I don't believe that he has had much sleep since he came to stay with us. I often hear him moving around upstairs for hours before settling," he then told him, explaining what he knew.

"So what did the two of you get up to all night then?" he asked him, as he took on what Sherlock had told him.

"Experiments, I've shown him a few. I don't think he has had the chance to go to secondary school or to be more accurate, he didn't go to a secondary school that teaches the typical national curriculum judging from the incredibly lack of basic knowledge. Can you believe he doesn't know what ammonium sulfide is? That's like the basic chemical used to make a crude stink bomb." John blinked owlishly at the sudden off topic tangent.

"First of all, I don't think making a stink bomb is part of the national school curriculum either and secondly, are you saying that he doesn't have any secondary education at all?"

"He definitely went to Primary school and his skills and efficiency in lab work seems on par with a secondary school education, although he seems to have developed a strange habit of waving his pen around when he's concentrating," Sherlock explained frowning as he recalled the strange swishing and flicking motions Harry was doing periodically during the night.

John turned to him and frowned, "So, they sent him to a crap school then?"

Sherlock nodded his head, "He is social, but afraid, he doesn't want to go out, even though we have given him permission to do so, within reason of course, he is being hunted by a serial killer who wants to silence his only witness after all. However, he does not attempt to leave to do what young teenagers would normally like to do these days. He remains inside all the time. He's also rather pale considering the amount of sun that we have had over the last two months. I suspect he's been kept confined at least during the summer months and partially starved considering the signs of malnutrition. Possibly even recovering from a major injury or illness recently."

"Abuse, plain and simple," John said with a pained sigh.

Harry walked down the stairs, nice and dry, except for his hair which he was still towelling as he walked into the kitchen. He had gotten used to having breakfast now over the four days of living with John and Sherlock. He looked at them both and greeted them, "Good morning John," he smiled as he took a seat.

John looked at him carefully and he silently agreed with Sherlock that he was pale and not just from lack of being outside in the sun, "Okay, breakfast and then we shall do something," John announced as he carried on making them all breakfast adding a few extra slices of bacon for good measure.

It wasn't long before they had eaten and Harry had been shooed out of the kitchen so Sherlock and John, mainly John could clean up and think of something that they could do. Harry went and sat down on the floor as Snuffles went over to him and ruffled his fur, the dog gave a small bark and Harry laughed. Harry began to play with him, throwing the ball up for him to catch though being mindful of not throwing it at anything.

Sherlock was watching them and smirked as he came up with something that they could do to get Harry out of the house for a bit. He turned to John and said, "What if we take Snuffles for a walk?" he suggested to him.

John smiled as he washed the last dish and set it on the draining board, "You know, that would be a good idea, I think it will be a good way to get everyone out the house and let the poor dog have a little exercise," he nodded, liking how Sherlock's means of manipulation being put into a more positive use..

Sherlock smiled at him and then walked into the living room, Harry caught the ball from Snuffles and then stopped looking up to the man that was standing so close, "I think we should all take Snuffles for a walk, he has been locked in the flat a lot of the time and it I bet that he would love to go out for a little while," he announced as he then saw Snuffles run around as though he was chasing her own tail.

Harry looked at the dog and then to Sherlock, "I don't know if that's a good idea going out altogether. I guess it would be fair for Snuffles so if you and John don't mind taking him. I can stay here with Mrs Hudson.."

John came up behind Sherlock and said, "No if we take Snuffles out then we should all go out."

Harry fidgeted in his seat, his discomfort quite clear, "What about…?" he trailed off.

"It will be fine Harry," Sherlock told him, "You can't remain inside all the time, you need to go out occasionally.

Harry stood there for a moment before he finally said, "Alright, I suppose it would be nice to be able to get outside for a bit," he smiled visibly trying to steady his nerves. .

"Good," John said as he already had the lead that went over Snuffles and snapped the end onto the collar that they had gotten during their shopping trip.

They were soon out of the flat and down the road walking through Regent's Park. Harry had the lead and they walked towards an open part of the park. Snuggles tugged against him hard eager to run around. Harry let him off the lead and the happy canine charged ahead as soon as he threw the ball. Harry ran ahead to join the hyperactive dog while Sherlock and John kept a close eye on him.

They watched him and saw that the teen finally relax and having fun just like any other teenager playing with their dog in the Park. John glanced over to his partner and he slipped his hand into Sherlock's, "You know, it was a really good idea, a brilliant one actually." he whispered proudly.

Sherlock smirked giving the hand a squeeze, "He needed to come out, to remind him of what life was like and that he would be fine. I know it might not be the best to bring him out with a killer on the loose looking for him, but then whoever decided to put him with us could hardly call themselves a beacon of rationality." he reasoned as the smirk bloomed into a malicious grin as John burst into a fit of giggles.

John nodded in agreement and after recovering from his laughing fit he watched Harry throw the ball hard towards where they were and Snuffles chase after it. He laughed as Snuffles got the ball and instead of returning to Harry he went and ran off around him.

"Snuffles!" Harry called out as he gave chase.

Almost two hours had passed by the time they headed back Harry was tired and pale, more so that when they had gone out. John threw him a worried look as Sherlock took the lead so John could go to tend to him.

"Harry," he whispered as he got the teens attention, weary eyes looked up at him and John steadied him as he swayed a little.

"What…" Harry said as his eyes began unfocused.

John looked at Sherlock and said, "Sherlock, I think we should get him home, he doesn't look well, I think the lack of sleep has caught up with him."

Sherlock nodded as he watched John catch the teen as he finally gave up staying upright. Sherlock went over and took him into his arms, "Let's go John, you take Snuffles."

They walked through the park and back to the flat. Sherlock lay Harry on the sofa and let John check him over. He stood there before he finally asked, "Is he alright?"

John turned to him and nodded, "Yeah, exhausted, he's just asleep now. I'm going to keep an eye on him, but I have a feeling he won't be waking up for a while," He smiled reassuringly, allowing years of experience of pulling several all-nighters with Sherlock and tending to the mad detective during his crash days show on his face.

Sherlock nodded and went and grabbed a light blanket and covered Harry up, quickly taking off the teens trainers and glasses. It would be uncomfortable to sleep like that.

John sighed as he made some tea and settled down to watch over Harry, just in case he had a nightmare. Sherlock would take over for him at some point during the night having dealt with John's own PTSD episodes. John made them dinner and reluctantly woke Harry in order for him to eat. The teen just fell asleep again as soon as he had finished his soup..

Sherlock then took over while John went to bed, he had a small afternoon nap at John's insistence to make sure he would be able to stay awake and watch over Harry. Sherlock didn't mind as he read one of the many books that Baker Street had. Harry had a couple of nightmares, but both John and Sherlock was able to sooth them away and let him sleep. Sleep that he really needed as well, Snuffles never left his side, even when John had made him some dinner.

* * *

 **Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They are amazing. So happy that you are enjoying this story, I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance. I do hope you enjoy my fun.**

 **Thanks go to Madyamisam for the wonderful editing. If there are any mistakes that remain, they belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

Harry sat on the sofa looking around. He had been awake for a little while and had noted that it was early morning. Sherlock was still up, now in the kitchen. John was in the shower. He didn't feel tired anymore, but he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him. The last thing he could remember was that they had gone out for a walk with Snuffles. The dog was sitting by his feet, looking up at him.

"Hey boy," he smiled and ruffled his fur a little.

John walked through and smiled at Harry, "Alright Harry? I'm going to make us some breakfast," announced as he carried on into the kitchen.

Harry nodded and stood up following him. He sat down at the table, where Sherlock was reading through the paper that had been delivered a few minutes ago. Harry watched the two of them as he wondered if they were going to tell him what had happened at all.

"When we are done with breakfast, Sherlock and I would like to have a talk with you," John carefully explained as he set down a mug of tea for Sherlock and a glass of orange juice for Harry.

"Okay," he answered, suddenly feeling nervous about it.

John just smiled at him as he carried on making them breakfast. He made a bit more than he should have done, since he was hoping that Harry would eat a bit more than usual. He hadn't really had anything yesterday apart from the half a bowl of soup he had been able to get him to eat while he was half asleep. John was soon setting down plates for them all, a glare at Sherlock as soon as he made a protest about eating.

"Right Harry," John began as he ate a bit of bacon and eggs.

"What happened yesterday?" Harry blurted out before any of them could say anything else.

John gave a little smiled as Sherlock answered him, "You passed out."

"What?" Harry gasped a little wide eyed.

"You were playing with Snuffles while we were on our way home. You collapsed just outside Regent's Park. Exhaustion, mainly from lack of sleep and possibly from the stress of knowing that a killer is looking for you but there are other things, isn't there?.," John stared at him pointedly, his former Captain persona revealing himself briefly. Harry didn't believe that a doctor in fluffy jumper could be intimidating. Apparently, he was wrong about that, very wrong.

"Oh," he whispered as he ducked his head and looked down to the plate.

John gave a little chuckle and shook his head trying to keep his anger at Harry's abuser's in check, "Don't worry Harry, it happens."

"Yes, John has done the same thing once," Sherlock smirked over to him.

"Sherlock," John made a token protest.

"He had been awake as long as I have, but isn't used to it and forgot that he hadn't had anything to eat for a couple of days, well, only a bit of toast here and there, we were on a case and so close to the killer. We had to chase him and we caught him and almost got hurt. But John was able to wrestle him down and take him out. Lestrade got to us and John swayed and then passed out, right into my arms," he smirked as he looked from John to Harry.

"Sherlock carried you home, much like he did me," John then had to chuckle, it was a little funny and he had been ribbed by the Yarder for a good few weeks afterwards.

"Should have put it on your blog John," Sherlock told him.

"Blog?" Harry asked them, wondering what it meant.

"I write a blog on the internet about the things that Sherlock and I do and the cases that we solve, well that he solves," he explained, "I'll put it up on the laptop if you want to read it?" he suggested.

Harry nodded his head enthusiastically, "I'd like that," he smiled, eager to know more about the odd couple

"Alright," John grinned back as they carried on eating breakfast.

Harry was still a little embarrassed by what had happened, but he knew that he didn't want to sleep. His nightmare was really throwing him. He had the same one since that night in the Chamber, or something like it since then and it scared him that anything else he had seen. An hour later the kitchen was clean and they were all sat in the living room.

Harry was on the sofa and the two men were on their chairs facing him, "So what do you want to talk to me about?" he asked them, feeling more nervous now.

"Your nightmares. I know that you might not like the fact that we know you are having them and that we want to help, but I think it would be best if you took the time to talk through them to someone, it doesn't have to be us, we can have someone brought in if you want to?" John explained, not really knowing where he could start with this conversation.

"I know it may not seem like it, but talking about them, especially to someone who will listen, or even someone you know cares about you, does help. I talk to John and he talks to me all the time," Sherlock explained, a gentle smile on his face.

Harry shook his head, "Why would anyone just want to listen to me? No one does. I say something and people think I'm lying or just want attention."

"Is that why you never bothered to tell anyone about the abuse?" Sherlock couldn't help but ask.

Harry went pale at that and shook his head, "I… Erm…" he began not really knowing what he could say.

"Look, we know that it happened, when you went to the hospital you were starved and dehydrated. That can't be done with just a night on the streets," John interrupted intent on not letting Harry make up an excuse.

"I tried once, to tell a teacher when I was young. They called them and they just said that I was a liar and that there was something mentally wrong with me, after that no teacher believed me, they all just said that I was causing fights with people, so I stopped, why bother?" he gave a shrug, feeling a little lighter for telling them, but wondering if they would do the same.

John sighed and shook his head, "They should know better than that."

"What are your nightmares about Harry?" Sherlock asked as he got up and went over to the sofa, John doing the same and they sat on either side of the teen.

"It was nearing the end of year at my school and one of my friends was kidnapped." Harry racked his brain trying to spin the tale in a way that was reasonable to a couple of Muggle detectives. "It was a school trip. A sort of… cave expedition" He blurted hoping that it would suffice. "No one could find her, but I followed the clues with my friends Ron and Hermione. We found out where she was. Ron and I went down to the Ch- one of the caves. We even took a teacher but he was a coward, and he caused some the rocks to fall down and I got separated. I went on to to save Ginny, she's Ron's little sister and the one that went missing. So I went down and I found her, she was unconscious, but alive. She had been given something, like a poison. Then he came, the one that killed my parents when I was a baby," As Harry recounted his story making sure he had omitted any parts relating to magic as he unconsciously reached for the scar on his forehead.

"What happened Harry?"

"I was able to chase him off," he answered, "He's still out there, the one that killed them and so many others and he is waiting for the right time to come back," Harry looked up at them both, "That doesn't bother me, what…" he tailed off for a moment, "he said that we were alike, that I could easily be so much like him," Harry shook as he recounted those haunting words, "I can't, I could never be like him, hurting people like he does," he cried shaking his head.

"If you can say that then I know that it will be alright, you are nothing like him," Sherlock said with conviction, "There is someone I know who also said something similar along those lines. I am like him in many ways but I am nothing like him."

Harry nodded as he went quiet. John and Sherlock could see that he had a lot more that he needed to get off his chest, but that could be talked about another time. They would leave it for now and they would do what they could to help him through this. They sat and talked for a little while, telling Harry that he wasn't anything like the man since he cared about people. He felt bad about Gary as well and they talked a little about that. Sherlock hoped that they would be able to solve the case soon and maybe fine the family so that they would be able to get him away from them to a family that would care for him.

* * *

 **Thank you for the brilliant reviews. I'm happy that you are enjoying this fic. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock, I'm just having a little fun while I can.**

 **Sorry for being away for so long. Near the beginning of last year, I had a health scare and didn't get the all clear until the beginning of November. Taken the last two months to get back into the swing of things. So hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Thanks to Madyamisam who went through this chapter, any remaining mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Harry sat in the living room, John was across from him on the sofa and Sherlock was once again in the kitchen, experimenting. Harry had been tempted to go and join him, but he was still feeling nervous about doing so. Even though they had spent a whole night doing nothing but different experiments with Sherlock explaining everything to him. Harry turned a page and smiled as he read his book. John glanced and smiled as he then went back to his own book.

The door to the flat opened and Harry's eyes shot to the door as a well-dressed man walked in. Umbrella swinging in his hand as he looked around. His pale blue eyes landing on the teen sitting in Sherlock's usual chair. Snuffles gave a few barks as he went over to Harry and sat near him.

"Hello Mycroft," John greeted him as he stood up as he asked him, "Tea?"

"Would be wonderful John," he replied with a nod.

"Mycroft, what are you doing here?" Sherlock asked as he wandered into the living room and stared at his brother.

"Seeing my brother and maybe soon to be brother in law," went over to John's chair and sat down, "Is that a crime?" he asked him, the smirk dancing on his lips.

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he went over to the sofa and flopped down, "Yes," he snorted as he glared once more.

"So, may I ask who your house guest is?" Mycroft than asked as he looked at the teen that had taken hold of the dog and was staring at him warily.

"This is Harry, he is staying with us for now," Sherlock replied, though there was something in his voice that made Mycroft look at him suspiciously.

"Why would that be?" he asked, he knew that there was more to it than that.

"He witnessed a murder at the end of last month, he is staying with us because we can protect him," John answered as he came back in with the tea for the four of them, "The killer is after him, so everyone thought it would be the best solution."

Mycroft nodded his head as he watched Harry stand up and walk over to the window. The teen was tense, he could see that. He nodded to himself as he looked at the other, "I shall do my best to help then," he said softly.

Harry turned to him, eyes wide, "Why would you do that, you don't even know me?" he puzzled.

"No, but I can tell that you are not one to lie down and wait for death, you will fight and I know that my brother and John wouldn't have taken you in if they didn't care, no matter how much one of them would protest it," he said smirk on his face as he looked at his brother.

"It's Harry Potter, he announced for the first time his full name.

John smiled, "Nice to meet you, arry Potter," he said.

Harry smiled back, "I trust you, just don't…" he trailed off as he turned back to the window and looked out.

John nodded to himself as he saw Sherlock and Mycroft exchange a silent conversation. He rolled his eyes . Mycroft could tell that there was more to the teenager and Sherlock had just confirmed that something more was going on than him just witnessing a murder. He nodded his head once more as he gave a silent word to Sherlock that he will do his best to help keep him from a family that had harmed him.

John looked at Harry again and frowned when he saw that he had begun to shake. He got up and went over. He put his hands on Harry's shoulders, making the teen jump and push him away, "Harry," he said softly, calling to him and getting his attention.

"John," he took a shuddering breath, "I… he was out there John, outside on the pavement across the road. He was watching this window. He knows I'm here," he whimpered he turned to the window again, he was still shaking but he needed to find him.

John moved closer and looked out of the window as well, he couldn't see, "I can't see anyone out there," he replied with a shake of his head.

"I know, he's gone now, must have when he saw you come up behind me," he said, with a sigh. Harry looked down to his hands and clenched them tightly, they were shaking. His knees felt wobbly as well.

John smiled with how Harry was trying to keep it all together and not to show that he was scared. He guided over to the sofa and let him sit between himself and Sherlock. Mycroft looked at them and smiled as he pulled out his phone.

"Anthea, please have the CCTV footage from outside of Baker Street pulled. I want to know if there is anyone staring at my brothers flat," he said and nodded a few times, "As soon as possible Anthea and bring a copy here," he finished as he then hung up and put the phone away.

"Thank you Mycroft," John smiled as he looked at Harry as he felt his head lean against him.

"He's asleep?" Mycroft puzzled as he asked, "Why would he be sleeping, it's the middle of the day?"

"He had a nightmare last night, woke up around two, in the end he came down and joined me in the kitchen for a few experiments, though it took coaxing to get him to come in again," Sherlock smiled.

"Ah, no wonder you like him Sherlock," Mycroft smiled .

"I do not believe that he has gone to school recently, the things that he should know, he doesn't, but he does ask questions," he explained as he looked at Harry that was now leaning fully against John.

Sherlock stood up and grabbed a blanket and draped it over him and sat back down. John smiled at him and made sure that it covered the teen. Mycroft watched them and he could see that the two of them were beginning to care for the teen past just protecting him from a killer. They were beginning to care for him as though he was family. He may have to get involved in sorting things out.

"Well, I take it he was abused, or at the very least neglected by his family?" Mycroft asked aloud, wanting to make sure that he had understood the silent conversation that he had with Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded, "Yes, though now we have a last name, we might be able to find out what happened and how we can protect him from them. He has told us that he once told a teacher what was going on, but his aunt and uncle were able to make it seem like it was him that was causing the problem. He gave up trying to get away, he has…" he paused trying to find the right word.

"He gave up hope of ever getting away because his so called family has made everyone believe he is a dangerous child, he was a toddler and people were thinking he was bad," John said in disgust.

"People are idiots John, I told you that countless times," Sherlock said with a sigh.

"I shall see about tracking them down," Mycroft told the two of them.

"Thank you, I would appreciate it, I have been able to analyse some of the remains on his clothing and I have pinpointed it to Surrey somewhere," Sherlock answered.

Mycroft nodded his head as someone walked into the living room, "Ah Anthea," he smiled as she handed him a disk.

"What you asked for, there is someone there, we are trying to track him now," she added as she gave a nod to the two other men, a slight frown when she saw Harry and then walked out again.

"Well, I believe that I shall leave this with you to look over," he drank the rest of his tea.

"You are welcome to stay longer Mycroft," John said, he glared to Sherlock when he began to protest.

"Fine," he huffed as he got up and went back to the kitchen.

John shook his head and Mycroft smiled , "you are good for him John, I always knew that from the moment I met you," he said to the man.

"Would have been a better meeting with tea," John smiled and chuckled.

"Hmmm, shall have to remember that next time I kidnap someone," he joked, relaxing a bit more. He couldn't help but do so, John had that air around him.

John smiled and the two began to talk and not just about cases and politics, but the more mundane things in life. Harry slept on for a while as Sherlock sulked in the kitche, until Harry woke and joined him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't Own Sherlock or Harry Potter, just having some fun while I can.**

 **Thanks go to Madyamisam to editing this chapter, any remaining mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Sherlock looked up from where he was sat at the desk in the living room. Mycroft had sent them information about Harry, which he had been able to find out. He had found the family and had been able to survey them over night. They didn't appear at all concerned for their nephew. Sherlock couldn't even figure out how Harry was related to them, as he looked nothing like them. It was mid afternoon and he glanced at his phone as it buzzed.

 **So what would you like to do? - MH - 1:53pm**

Sherlock thought for a moment, he knew that letting Harry go back to them was a bad idea and he didn't want him to end up some home. He looked at John, a silent question in his eyes as the other looked back at him. John gave a smile and a nod, knowing what the other was asking of him.

 **Have guardianship papers drawn up, I know they will only be temporary, but for now we need him legally within our custody, - SH - 1:55pm**

 **I'll be right over. - MH - 1:55pm**

Sherlock almost groaned at the prospect of meeting with his overbearing elder sibling, but instead he gave a sigh, "Mycroft is coming over," he warned John.

"Right," he replied with a smile. He looked at Harry who was looking between the two of them.

"I believe we should…" he trailed off.

"Yeah so do I," John agreed with him.

"Harry," Sherlock said, his voice soft as he sat down on the sofa, "My brother has found your aunt and uncle," he began as Harry paled at the words, "We are not sending you back there," he assured before Harry could even think any more of it, "I have asked my brother to bring us some guardianship papers, they will only be temporary for now, but we will need the Dursley family to sign them. It will mean going there and seeing them. I know you would rather not, but John and I shall be there and I have no doubt that Mycroft will stick his fat nose into it again," he explained, hoping it was enough to reassure the lad he was not going back..

"You will be in our care for a while. I know not ideal but so far Sherlock hasn't started shooting the walls with you around so… good thing for us too, yeah?" John joked though there was a look on his face that Sherlock could easily read.

"Do I have to go with you?" Harry asked, fear lacing his voice even though he was trying to hide it once more.

"Yes, I would prefer if you did, since you have seen the killer here now, I do not believe it will be safe to leave you alone without someone here with you," Sherlock told him.

Harry nodded his head, "All right," he said as he got up, "I'm just going to be in my room till we leave," he told them as he walked upstairs.

"He needs to gather himself, he is basically going to war," John warned as he looked at Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded his head and they sat quietly talking about a few things regarding Harry, both of them were at the same point and neither of them knew when they would be able to make things more stable for Harry. The door opened and Mycroft walked in, sending a puzzled look to them when he couldn't see Harry.

"He is up in his room, he is going back to a place that has basically been a prison to him for all his life, he needs to gather the courage to go and see them again after what ever it is that drove him away," John told him as he got up and called Harry down.

"I will be going with you, I hope you don't mind. I believe that your suit might be a better choice, show them that you are above them," Mycroft said to Harry.

Harry gave smile, "I think it might make them explode when they see it. It just screams bespoke," he told him, almost copying Sherlock's more haughty tone that he had heard a few times.

John laughed, "Oh that is perfect Harry," he smiled to him, "I think it might be a good thing to make their heads explode, so go change into the suit."

"I think you should as well John," Sherlock then grinned to him. John had one suit that had been tailor-made, at Sherlock's insistence a couple of months ago for a case they were on. He had only worn it the once.

John looked at him, pleading with his eyes. Sherlock just gave him a look and John caved, "Fine," he huffed as he left the room and changed into the suit, "I feel like a dressed up Monkey," he said as he walked out. Harry was dressed well too.

"I know, but if it makes them explode with jealousy then I am all for it," Harry said with smile, "any bit of payback I can get, I will take it. It's not a nice thing I know, but I have had to stay with them since I can remember and my bedroom before I turned eleven was a cupboard under the stairs."

Sherlock and Mycroft looked appalled at that, "It's a four bedroom house and there are four of you, there should have been plenty of room for you to have one," Mycroft said with a shake of his head.

"I'm not their family and I don't consider them mine, to be honest with you. They are people that I had to live with and that was it," Harry replied bluntly.

"Right, I believe we should go," Sherlock announced as he checked over Harry and John and smiled, "You two look perfect," he told them.

They both smiled and the four of the left baker street and headed towards number four Privet Drive Little Whinging.

XxXxX

They arrived at Privet Drive and got out. Harry was the last and he looked around. It was the same as he had left it, though the grass needed cutting, seems like he was the only one that did it then. Harry let Sherlock led the way as he rang the bell. It didn't take long for someone to answer.

"Yes?" came the almost shrill voice of a woman.

"My name is Sherlock Holmes and I wish to speak with you and your husband concerning your nephew Harry Potter," he said, his voice calm and even.

"What ever that freak has done is no business of ours and if you can keep him away from us all the better," she spat out.

"Excellent news, we just need to get over some formalities.I believe it may be best if you let us in Mrs Dursley," Mycroft interjected from behind flashing a demure smile, "I do not like to be kept waiting," he added as he looked at her.

"Fine," she grumbled as she opened the door and let them in, "I've heard of you, Mr. Holmes," she glanced at Sherlock and led them into the living room where her husband and son were sitting watching TV, "Vernon, they brought him back," she sneered as she looked at where Harry was standing.

Vernon got up as soon as he saw the teen and stalked towards him, he raised his hand about to hit him as John moved and had the fat lump pinned to the nearest wall and none too gently as well, "I believe it would be best if you didn't do such a thing Dursley," John snapped at him as he pushed the arm higher causing him to squeal in pain.

"Let him go and tell us what the hell you want we don't want him," Petunia yelled, well more like screeched.

"Sign these papers and we shall be gone," he told them as he handed them some forms as John let Vernon go.

Petunia nodded her head as she and her husband quickly signed them, "now go and never come back. You are not welcome in this home. A freak, just like your whore of a mother," petunia said with a growl.

"This was never a home, more like a prison with a fat lump for a son and a fat abusive bastard for a husband. I can't even see how my mother was ever related to you, you're a bitch," Harry said, "I have to wonder what my grandparents would say if they could see you, I bet they would be rolling around in their grave," he told her as he turned and walked out of the house.

"I think he might be correct, you're not a mother at all, no mother would do that to any child whether their own or not," John said with a shake and then he walked out after Harry.

Sherlock and Mycroft followed. Harry was staring at the house, "They are all monsters, they locked me away, make me work all day and then beat me when I can't do what they want. I learned to cook only because they would burn me on the stove if I didn't get it right," he said, he could see people about, able to hear him.

They got into the limo and headed back home as John asked, "Why did you say that outside?"

"They pride themselves on being normal, I just let people know they aren't," he said, "petty I know, but my own revenge," he added as he looked at the window.

John and the other others nodded as they all went quiet.

* * *

 **Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Sherlock or Harry Potter, just having some fun.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

Chapter Twelve

Mycroft walked up the stairs to 221B and into the living room. He smiled as he saw his brother, John and Harry all gathered in the living room. The young teen was curled up, reading. Mycroft couldn't help but be a little surprised that he hadn't wanted to watch TV, he had believed that most teens would have preferred to watch than read anything.

"Morning all," Mycroft said walking inside the living room.

"Mycroft," John greeted standing up, "Tea?" he asked him, heading towards the kitchen.

"Yes please," he said taking Sherlock's empty chair. John's usual chair had been taken up by Harry, who had barely looked up from his book.

"Why have you come by this time?" Sherlock asked him.

"Social Services are making waves and Lestrade has no choice but to bring them here," he answered him, "Though I do have other news. I have learned a few things about the Dursley family thanks to the surveillance that I have on them.," he said with a smile looking towards Harry.

"What about them?" the teen asked looking back at him.

"I thought you would like to know that you little talk on the lawn has stirred up quite a bit of gossip. My men have reported that they barely leave the house. Only going out when they need to. The boy, Dudley, is being watched by a number of parents now and has been caught by the police trying to graffiti the apparatus in the local park," he answered him, a smirk playing on his thin lips.

Harry grinned, "Good, about time people found out that the things that were being damaged around there wasn't me."

"Quite," he nodded, as John came back in with some tea.

They went quiet and looked at the door as they heard a knock. Mrs Hudson was quick to answer it and soon enough three sets of footsteps were heard on the stairs and heading towards them.. Lestrade walked in first and smiled at them all. The two women that walked in behind him didn't look happy as they glanced around the room.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Sherlock asked from where he was sat observing the two women.

"My name is Marian, and this is Diane. It has been a while since Harry was brought to the attention of Social Services,," one of them said as she looked at Harry, "We have finally been able to sort out a temporary foster home for him to go to.. He needs to be properly housed and taken care of by people who know how to deal with a child."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes as he looked at the woman, "You have no idea of what is going on and how Harry is coping with the disturbances in his life. So please don't inflict us with your idiotic spouting of useless words," he told her.

Marian straightened up and looked down her nose at Sherlock,, "I presume to do so because I know what I am doing. I have been working for Social Services for over twenty years. It is you that has no idea of how to take care of a child," she snorted at him.

"I think we do all right," John said as he looked at Marian and took a seat on the sofa, "At this moment in time he is happy and safe, and that is all that matters. Though we do have something that we need to show you," he said reaching the desk and plucking the papers that they had the Dursley's sign, "Here, his guardians have relinquished their rights to us."

Diane took the papers and looked through then, "they are official," she said handing them to her colleague to look through.

Marian sneered as she read them. Not happy with what she was seeing. Harry watched her and then spoke up, "Why are you here now?"

"What do you mean?" Marian asked, her whole demeanor changed as soon as he had spoken.

"Why have you come here to help me now? Why not when I really needed it. When I was being beaten, starved and made to work so hard that my hands would bleed. Where were you then?" he asked her, his eyes serious and his mouth pressed into a thin line.

"We can only do something when we learn and are told that something is wrong with a family or child,," Diane told him gently.

"No you don't," Harry said shaking his head, "I was six when I first told someone about being hit by my uncle and nothing was done. Instead my aunt and uncle told lies about me to the teacher I had told, and the headmaster. Saying that I was a delinquent, that I did nothing but cause trouble for them and the people in the neighbourhood. That I bullied other children all the time. When in reality I was nothing but a slave to them. That it was my cousin that was the bully, and that I myself was quiet and so scared half the time. It took everything that I was to ask for help. I had seen on TV and around the place that I could tell someone and they would listen to me. But they didn't."

"We can…" Diane began once more.

"Do you know what else though. I went to school with burns on my arms," he interrupted her, pulling up his sleeves and showed the few scars that he had on his arms. There were a couple in a circular pattern on his arms. They were faded, but could still be seen., "When I burnt anything while learning to cook, they punished me by pressing my arms to the hob. I went to school with them still hurting and blistered and they didn't believe me when I told them what happened. That my Aunt had called them that morning before I arrived saying that I had put my arms on there and refused to let them take me to the hospital. In reality I had spent the weekend in the cupboard under the stairs in pain. So I ask you again, where were you then? Where were you when I really needed someone on my side?" he was almost pleading for an answer.

Diane and Marian couldn't answer the question. They didn't know how to answer and made Harry see that he needed to be in a proper home that would be able to help him.

Harry shook his head slowly, "No answer." he snorted adding, "So, now you're trying to take that little bit of peace that I finally have in my life. Well, I'm telling you to just get lost. John and Sherlock have done more for me in the last week, than anyone has done in my entire life before I met them," his voice was shaking but strong as he finished, pulling his sleeves down and standing up from his chair, "Just leave me alone, and don't take your inadequacies and failures out on people that did your jobs for you." He walked up the stairs, Snuffles following behind him.

"I…" Diane began looking from where the teen had disappeared up the stairs and to the others in the room.

"Rather well put," Mycroft said, looking a little proud of the way Harry had handled himself.

"Yes," Sherlock agreed with him, a look of distaste on his face.

"Now, I think you need to go and talk to the Surrey office and see what they have to say. Someone messed up somewhere and you need to get to the bottom of it. Sherlock and I are doing well enough with Harry, he is happy and safe. And that is what he needs at the moment," John told the two women.

"He needs to be in a foster home, where he will be able to have the chance to find a true family," Marian said, shaking her head.

"Harry doesn't need you to find him a family, he has seen what family can do to each other. He needs people that will be able to understand what he is going through, and will be there to help. I think it is time that people started to listen to him and what he wishes,"" Mycroft said, "Now I suggest that you leave, you have caused enough upset for one day."

"Look, Diane, Marian," Lestrade said gaining the attention of the two,, "At the moment, Harry needs to be here.. We have a serial killer on the loose. At the moment it's quiet, but he is after Harry. Since he witnessed a murder. I know that John and Sherlock are able to protect him and help him with what he saw. So I'm with them, he needs to be here."

"I will be doing my best to make sure Harry remains safe as well Detective Inspector," Mycroft added, "At the moment, I have this place under surveillance and I have people on standby that can be here within minutes if need be."

Lestrade smiled at Mycroft, and nodded, "Good, that kid's been through enough by the sound of it."

"He has, as soon as that… that monster, saw Harry he went to hit him. John had to restrain him," Sherlock said, a hint of pride in his voice as he looked at John.

"Yes, quite a detestable human being, and I have seen plenty in my time," Mycroft nodded, agreeing with his brother.

"Right, we shall take our leave," Diane said, she could see that they were not going to get anywhere with the men in the room.

"I shall leave him in your… care," Marian said snidely, "But you need to find him a proper home and family soon. If not I shall take that duty for myself." Marian turned and walked out of the room, Diane following behind her as they walked down the stairs and out of the house.

"Thank goodness they are gone," Lestrade grinned turning to them all, "They were beginning to get on my nerves with harassing me about seeing Harry. Anyway, I heard he saw him again?"

John nodded, "Yeah, Mycroft was able to provide some footage, but we couldn't get a proper look at him. But Harry is insistent that it was him.

Lestrade nodded, "Right, if you can send that to me as well. I'll have a look as well. I know, I might not find anything, but it doesn't hurt to have it on file either. I'll see you all soon, and take care of him," he finished, gesturing to the stairs.

"I believe I shall go as well, work never stops," Mycroft said as he gave an incline of his head to his brother, "And make sure to take care of those two," he added, getting a smile from John as he left.

It took a good hour before Harry came back downstairs. Sherlock took him into the kitchen to work on a few experiments, nothing too gory, but still working with eyes. Sherlock couldn't help but be impressed with the way Harry had handled them. He wasn't squeamish about them, just like John wasn't. The first time he had brought out the eyes, Harry had pulled a face, but that was all. He was soon working beside Sherlock, who found it refreshing to have someone else that didn't run screaming when he worked on human remains. 

**Thank you for the brilliant reviews. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock, just having a bit of fun.**

 **Sorry for taking so long, been busy with life and things. I will now be updating every Sunday from now on.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Harry had been feeling down since he had woken up that morning. He had been thinking about what would happen as soon as the killer was caught. Harry knew he would have to go somewhere else to live, no matter how much he felt welcomed and at Home with Sherlock and John. He was a wizard, and Sherlock and John were still in the dark about that little fact. Harry wanted to tell them. He had sent Hedwig to Hermione's for the summer just before Marge had arrived, so hadn't been able to get in touch with anyone.

Sherlock and John had taken notice of the morose mood and had wondered what had caused it. It was coming up to lunchtime, but food was the last thing on their minds since they had a late breakfast. Sherlock looked at John as Harry walked past them and into the living room. The teen sat down and pulled a book that he had been reading towards him and opened it up.

"How about we go somewhere?" Sherlock suggested from where he sat at the kitchen table, hoping that it would be able to take Harry's mind from the things that were going on in his life.

"I don't know where though. It there anywhere that could be safe for him?" John questioned quietly, turning away from the sink as he dried his hands after washing up.

"The lab at Bart's. Harry and I could do some experiments and I could teach him a few things." Sherlock said, glancing towards Harry, before continuing quietly, "it might take his mind off things. I know he does enjoy it. He is rather curious about things," he finished.

John thought for a moment, "Yeah, that might be a nice idea. I think he will enjoy it."

Sherlock smiled, getting up and the two of them headed into the living room, "Harry," Sherlock called to him.

Harry looked up and smiled a little, though it didn't reach his green eyes, "Yeah?"

"How about we go out for a little while, though Snuffles will have to remain here," Sherlock suggested, looking to the dog that was lying loyally beside Harry's chair.

Harry went a little pale and shook his head, "No, it's really not a good idea and it might put people in danger and I don't want to do that," he said quickly.

"It will be fine Harry. we're thinking about taking you to the Lab's at St Bart'., Sherlock would like to do a few experiments with you," John said as he smiled over at Sherlock.

"Really?" Harry asked perking up at that. He enjoyed spending time with the older man. Sherlock was interesting and took the time to explain things to him when he didn't understand.

"Yes, there are a few things that we can do there, that I'm not allowed to do here," Sherlock grinned, becoming excited at the thought of doing a few more experiments with Harry.

Harry laughed a little, the smile finally reaching his eyes, "It will be all right, though?" he asked as he stood up.

"It will, I'll make sure of that," John said with a smile as he went into the bedroom for a few moments and came back out, "Now, shall we get ready to go?" he asked.

Harry nodded his head and grabbed his light jacket, he loved the fact that he had clothes that now fit him. Harry would have to get new robes for when he went back to school. He had grown a bit, and would no longer fit. It was another thing that he needed to do. Sherlock grabbed his suit jacket and put it on, it was too hot for the Belstaff.

They left the flat and headed to St Bart's, it didn't take long for Sherlock to lead them to one of the labs. Harry's eyes went wide as he looked around, it was the same one that he had hidden in when he was at the hospital. He quickly told them that and they smiled reassuringly, they could see the nervousness and the reminder of what had nearly happened to him. Sherlock began to gather the equipment that they would need and started to set up, explaining things as he went..

John went over to one of the benches and sat down on a stool. He smiled as he watched the two of them. Chemistry wasn't John's strongest subject, but he still enjoying experimenting when he was in those classes. These days, he enjoyed watching Sherlock. It was twenty minutes later that the door opened and Mike walked in.

"Hi Mike," John said with a wave of his hand.

"John good to see you, and you as well Sherlock," he said as he then saw Harry, "Ah Harry, how are you lad?" he asked the young teen.

"Mike," Harry smiled as he left Sherlock and went over to him, "I'm well, are you? He didn't come back again did he?" he asked him, worry entering his voice.

"He didn't come back so don't you worry about that. Now how are things?" Mike asked Harry as he glanced at the two men in the room, who were watching them both.

"Lestrade asked Sherlock and John to take me in and they did. They've been so good to me. They took me clothes shopping as well, and I even got a really fancy suit like Sherlock's, though my shirt is green instead of the dark purple that Sherlock has," Harry began as he carried on going over the things that he had done with Sherlock and John since he had last seen Mike. "Thank you, for protecting me. He could have hurt you," he finally said when he had finished.

Mike smiled as he said, "I know, but you're a child and us adults are supposed to make sure that you're safe. I did what I could, now why don't you go back to Sherlock and finish your experiments, it's not a good thing to leave halfway through," he smiled to him.

Harry nodded his head and went back to Sherlock. John watched Harry and Sherlock begin their experiments again. He smiled as he walked over to Mike. John was thankful for the help that Mike had given Harry.

"Thanks," John said to Mike, with a smile as he sat down on the stool near Mike's desk.

"Welcome, I just text Molly, she'll be here in a bit. She's going to be bringing lunch for us all," Mike grinned, giving a nod of acknowledgment.

"That's good. I know Sherlock don't really want anything to eat, we did have breakfast a little later than normal. Not only that, but we are somewhat on a case so he won't eat much on principle. Took me half hour to get him to eat this morning. But I don't really want Harry picking up his bad habits," he joked.

Mike laughed and shook his head, he sat and watched the two experiment at one of the benches, "They get along really well don't they?" he asked.

John nodded, "Sherlock loves how curious Harry is. And Harry is just happy that Sherlock is willing to explain things to him."

"It's always nice," Molly said as she sneaked into the room with their lunch. She giggled as the two men jumped at her surprise entrance.

"That was fast," Mike said, a hand on his chest, shaking his head as he calmed himself down.

"I was already there getting my own. I hope I got something that you all will like," she worried putting down the variety of sandwiches and cold drinks she had brought.

"Thanks, Molly," John said softly as he looked at the two working away and shook his head, "I'll leave them a little, Harry finally seems happy."

"Who is he?" Molly asked, not having heard anything about the teen. Mike and John quickly filled her in, "Ah," she nodded, "you only have temporary custody of him?"

John nodded, a flash of something going through his eyes, "Yeah, and only until this case if over with. We have his previous guardians consent to find him a home. So he won't be going back to them," he told her.

"But you don't want it to just be temporary do you?" she asked with a little smile on her face. When it came to matters of the heart, Molly was able to see a lot more.

John watched Sherlock and Harry with a smile on his face, only to burst out laughing when one of the reactions made Harry jump back in shock. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and could see Molly was still waiting for him to say something, "I don't. It might be hard with what Sherlock and I do for a living. I've not even gone to the clinic to work in over a week because I don't want Harry to be alone in the flat if Sherlock gets called out. I know that Sherlock would be fine being alone with Harry, but with this… this killer after Harry. It could be dangerous."

"Sherlock feels the same, you can tell," she said softly, glancing over to the two, "Sherlock is standing close like he does with you. But it's a little different, more how a father would be with their son when teaching him something," she smiled.

John nodded his head, he had seen the almost father pride in Sherlock's eyes when teaching Harry something new. John wouldn't mind making the arrangement permanent, but who knew what was around the corner for them. At the moment, John knew that it would be best to keep things the way they were, at least until they caught the killer. Harry was too scared about that to really think about finding a family, and Sherlock and John wanted nothing more that to keep the teenager safe. John sat back and watched the two of them. A happy and content feeling bubbling away inside of John as he, Molly and Mike began to talk again. About recent cases and their current case with Harry, sometimes laughter and small chatter would reached them from the pair working at the bench.

* * *

 **Thank you for the awesome reviews, I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock, just have some fun while I can.**

 **Sorry for taking so long in getting this up. It's been a bad few weeks. We had to say goodbye to my dog Benji, who was part of the inspiration for the Guardians in the Harsh Reality Series. Not only that but I also lost a friend suddenly.**

 **Thanks go to Madyamisam for beta reading this, any remaining mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Harry walked into the kitchen. It was nearing dinner time, in an hour. Sherlock was the only other person in the flat, though Mrs Hudson was downstairs in her own room. John had been called in to take a shift at the clinic. They were down two doctors after a wave of patients with stomach flu was coming in. Sherlock just hoped he wouldn't bring it back with him.

Harry wasn't that happy about John not being there, even though he was fine with just being with Sherlock. He missed having John there as well. The teen watched Sherlock for a moment before heading over to the table to sit down and watch what Sherlock was experimenting with.

"You all right?" Sherlock asked without looking up from the liver he was messing around with.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, just…" he trailed off with a shrug.

Sherlock smirked and nodded, "Yes, bored, I know, I am the same when John is not here,"

"How though, you would think that even without him we are doing the same things as though he was here with us?" Harry asked, puzzled.

Sherlock gave a little shrug, "Well, I used to think it was the whole 'brilliance requiring an audience' appeal but since I never really cared for others opinions before John that couldn't be it. So, I don't know. He just makes things much more alive and fun."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, yeah he sure does that" he nodded.

"How about we take Snuffles for a walk," Sherlock suggested as he looked at the teen.

"You sure it will be fine?"

"Yes, of course it will," he nodded with a dismissive wave of his hand as he reached for his phone and made a quick call to John."Also, John said he will meet us in the park in about an hour, he is almost done with his shift," he told him.

Harry nodded and grinned as he went and got ready, grabbing the lead and clipping it onto Snuffles's collar. The two walked out of the flat, locking the door behind them and saying goodbye to Mrs Hudson. They walked to the park and let Snuffles off the lead so he could play with the ball that Harry was throwing for him. Harry had to chase him half the time. Sherlock smiled as he watched, the teen was quick on his feet. Though it darkened his thoughts a little as to why he was quick on his feet.

"Hey," came a voice from behind him.

Sherlock turned and smiled as John came to sit next to him, he took the older man's hand as they shared a gentle kiss, "Both Harry and I agree that it is boring without you around us. I guess you'll have to quit your job so you can be around us 24/7" the consulting detective concluded with a completely straight face.

"Like Hell, I will you great berk. Someone needs to put food on the table and I do sometimes need a break from you."John chuckled and shook his head, "Although I do understand why that would be case."

"Yes, you do lighten things up John, you should know that, I don't really say that often enough" he admitted as he went back to watching Harry so he could avoid seeing the huge knowing grin on John's face.

They stayed for another half hour before John stood up, pulling Sherlock up as well, he turned and called out, "Harry, come on time to go home," he watched as the teen came running, Snuffles running beside him as they rushed over to them.

"Okay," he announced with a smile as he put Snuffles back on the lead.

They walked back to Baker street and opened the door to a sight that made their hearts drop. John rushed over to Mrs Hudson who was lying on the floor near her flat. Harry looked around, instantly on alert, just as Sherlock was as well.

"Mrs Hudson," John called out gently as he began to look her over.

"Oh John," she gasped as she began to come around, "Oh that…" she huffed a little.

Sherlock went past them and up the stairs, Harry following him, since he didn't like the thought of Sherlock being alone. Sherlock looked around and Harry was doing the same as well. He froze when he saw it, there was a message on the wall over the fireplace.

"Sherlock?" Harry's voice quivered as he called to the man.

Sherlock came over and saw it as well, he looked at Harry and whispered reassuringly to him, "It's all right Harry," he looked around a little more.

"Sherlock," John called from downstairs.

Sherlock went down and helped John bring Mrs Hudson up the stairs to their flat. John didn't want her to go to her own room as he needed to keep an eye on her. She didn't look to bad a little bruised, but he knew that she had been through a lot more than that.

John settled her down on the sofa and smiled as he made sure she was comfortable, he looked around and saw the message, Harry standing in front of it.

'I will get you, be warned!'

Sherlock walked over to him and hugged him, "Come away and sit down," he told him as he pulled Harry away.

"Come and watch over Mrs Hudson for a bit," John suggested to him.

They could both see that Harry was upset about what he had found and he knew that he saw guilt in the teens eyes as well. Harry went over to Mrs Hudson and sat down on the floor beside her. He looked at the woman and smiled a little.

"Hello dear," she smiled to him, as she went to sit up.

"Stay down Mrs Hudson for a bit," John told her as he looked over to her.

"Oh, I'm fine," she huffed a little.

"Please listen to him Mrs Hudson, I don't want you becoming ill or something because you didn't," Harry told her as he took one of her hands.

"Oh Harry, I'm fine, honestly," she smiled to him as she patted his hand.

"But John is a doctor and knows that you have to rest a little," he told her.

John smiled as the two carried on talking to each other and went into the kitchen with Sherlock who had a dark look on his face.

"How is Mrs Hudson?" Sherlock asked him quietly.

"She is all right. I just want her to rest a while, no concussion by what I can see, just a couple of bruises," he answered him.

"Good," he said with a nod, "because this man has made a serious error of judgement here.".

John nodded his head, "No one hurts Mrs Hudson, I know," he said as he was reminded of a certain CIA agent going out the window a few times.

"No telling her to go away for a while?" Sherlock said with a little smirk.

"No, I know that England would fall if that happened," John gave a dry chuckle as he watched the two in the living room.

"How do you think Harry is faring?" he wondered as he watched the teen sit with their landlady and talking quietly. John had always been the better person at judging emotions..

"I don't know, I can see that this whole case bothers him but with Mrs Hudson being attacked? He feels guilty enough about even being in this situation. He seems to have taken everything that has happened so far well, but with his nightmares and now this? Kids got more issues that you and I put together." he answered him, a worried look on his face.

"Hmmm," Sherlock hummed, "Yes, it might be a problem, I'll stay up tonight to keep an eye on him.""

John nodded his head, "Yeah, good idea. I'll call Mycroft to up the security, that is if he hasn't already. Then bitch at him about how useless his security is," he groused as he looked from the two in the living room to Sherlock.

"Well before I let you unleash your 'dogs of war' speech and cement yourself to become my brother's most favourite in-law, let me talk to him for a moment," Sherlock interjected as he pulled out his phone and called his brother.

John nodded his head and with a steely look on his face marched back into the living room to join the others. Then he froze when the rush of words that came from the consulting detective's mouth registered in his head. "In-law?" he gawped. He turned around to ask Sherlock about what he had just heard but the man was already engrossed in conversation with his older sibling

"Mycroft, we have had a bit of a problem here," Sherlock warned as he began to tell his brother what had happened.

"Why don't you go out to dinner and I shall have my men 'redecorate' the living room so that it will no longer be the issue? Make sure to take Mrs Hudson with you as well," Mycroft replied.

Sherlock grinned, "Appreciated and in return for the favour, I'll try to convince John to 'not' lambaste you with his brand of Scottish rhetoric during an important Parliamentary meeting." he retorted as he went into the living room ending the call, "We are going to go out for dinner," he announced.

John frowned as he asked, "Do you think that would be wise?"

He nodded his head and they got ready to go, Mrs Hudson proving to them all that she was fine as she got ready and joined them at Sherlock's instance. They went out, Harry not sure if they should, but went along with it. Sherlock quickly told John what was going on at the flat so that he wouldn't be surprised. It was a nice time, the only thing that marred it that night was when Harry had his nightmare. Thankfully, Sherlock had been there to comfort him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and for the wonderful reviews. You are all amazing. Well, I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock, just messing around while I can.**

 **This is actually chapter fifteen, that I missed out. Sorry for the mistake, and taking so long to correct it. I will be posting another chapter, chapter seventeen later on tonight.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Harry finished washing the windows and walked back over to where Mrs Hudson was sat. She looked at him with a kind smile on her face, and he felt even more guilty. He had been cleaning the house from top to bottom. Even in Sherlock and John's flat, though there wasn't much for him to do. When they had gotten back from their dinner last night the place had been redone and there was no trace of the message left on the walls.

Harry had done all the laundry and had even ironed their clothing as well as put it all away. He had been at it since the moment he had woken up. He had to do something to make it up to them for all the danger that he had brought into their lives. Mrs Hudson could have really been hurt, and it would have been all Harry's fault.

John, Sherlock and Mrs Hudson had all see the guilt in his eyes and each of them had tried to get him to stop, but nothing had worked. Mrs Hudson had tried getting him to stop by making cakes, instead, Harry had taken over and made them for her. John and Sherlock didn't know what they could do. Harry hadn't slept well during the night, waking up from nightmares, and not just about what had happened, but what could have happened.

Mrs Hudson climbed the stairs as Harry went about dusting and polishing everything around him. She went into 221B and over to the sofa and sat down. John looked at her and Sherlock looked into the living room from where he was in the kitchen.

"I can't get him to stop, and he doesn't say anything, just asks if there is anything else, and if I don't tell him he will just go and find something himself, that's how he ended up doing the windows and the laundry," she gave a sigh, she had never known a teen that able to do housework. Sherlock was hopeless at it, and even John didn't clean up like Harry did, and they were both adults.

"I don't know either, we have to get through to him that there is nothing for him to feel guilty about," John sighed as Sherlock walked into the room and sat down as well.

"I know, but I just can't think of how to do so," she told them both.

Sherlock thought for a moment, "we need to get him to see that we are in danger a lot of the time as well, even without him here."

Mrs Hudson nodded, "Yes, that might help a little," she smiled.

John smiled to the two of them, "Looks like we will have to tell him a little about the cases and things that we have gone through," he said as he gave a pointed look to Sherlock.

"Yes," he nodded as he got up and walked over to the landing and called out, "Harry can you come up here for a moment we want to talk to you," he told him.

It didn't take long for Harry to come up and for them all to be sat down. He didn't feel comfortable being with them all, but he just hoped that they would still have him for a little while longer, "What do you need?" he asked them all looking at each of the adults in turn.

"Right, you think that you bring danger to us, don't you? And that is why you are feeling like you are at the moment," Sherlock questioned seeing Harry's nod of agreement.

"You don't," John told him, "What Sherlock and I do brings danger into this house all the time. We've had assassins in here a lot, the CIA has turned up once too, and we have all came out of things that you could only begin to imagine," he said with a little shudder.

"About two years ago I had to fake my death, leaving Mrs Hudson and John to think that I was dead. I returned just over nine months ago, they forgave me after a while, but I did it for them. Because of a criminal that I was trying to bring down, he targeted them, would have them killed along with Lestrade if I didn't. It was hard and I did it to save them. And I'm still here and they are still beside me even though I could have caused their deaths," Sherlock told him as he reached out a hand for John, it still hurt John to think about it, even though he had forgiven him, it still hurt.

"But Mrs Hudson…" Harry began only to be cut off by a hand on his arm.

"Look at me Harry," she said softly as he looked at her, "I'm a tough old bird, and don't you forget it," she smiled.

"That she is, when the CIA came here they were after something. Mrs Hudson was harmed by them trying to get the information out of her. She pretended to be the sweet old landlady slash housekeeper for us and that she had no idea where it was or anything. Worked rather well. She had it hidden on her and pretended to be a weak old woman, but she is anything but," Sherlock smirked over at her as he then looked back to Harry.

"True Sherlock," she smirked to him and then giggled, "oh my husband was a rotter, truly he was, Sherlock had him put away for murder, he was a little bastard."

"Your…" green eyes were wide as he looked at them all in turn.

"Yes, my husband was a murderer that Sherlock brought to justice," she told him, "We're not the softest of people around Harry, we can take care of ourselves and we can take care of you as well."

"I was in the Army Harry, I know what I can do and what I can't do," John told him a soft smile on his face, "I can really take care of myself as well, we all can, we have all been through things that would have other people cringing in fear," he told him.

Harry nodded his head, "okay," he said with a little smile, he turned to Mrs Hudson and hugged her tightly, "It's just that when you were hurt it…" he trailed off for a moment, "you are everything I ever imagined a grandmother to be and it was like someone hurt my family and I hated it. I wanted to make sure that you would rest and take it easy and make sure that you were all right," he told her softly, his voice so quiet that the two men in the chairs could only just hear the words.

"Oh you dear sweet boy," Mrs Hudson said as she hugged him tighter. She couldn't help but feel flattered and happy at the words, she had never had children, and only a niece from her sister to spoil. The closest she had got to children were John and Sherlock, and with Harry, to be called grandmother by him, it was wonderful.

Snuffles gave a bark, gaining the attention of the whole weird little family. He was happy as he looked at his master and gave another bark as Harry went over to him and ruffled his fur and began to play a little.

John smiled as he said, "Well, I don't know about you, but it's almost lunchtime, so why don't I get something hot started for us," he then stood up, ruffling Harry's hair as he went past him and headed into the kitchen.

Sherlock smiled as Mrs Hudson began telling Harry about her husband and what he had done, Harry listing intently. He stood up and went past, place a hand on Harry's head for a moment before he followed John and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I think that went well, there is still some guilt, but he doesn't feel as bad," Sherlock said as he looked at John as he began to bring things out to make lunch.

"Yeah, which is good," he gave a little sigh.

Sherlock could see the sadness that clung to the man and he stood up once more and walked around the table. He walked up behind John and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him against him, leaning his chin on John's right shoulder. John relaxed into him. He didn't know how to bring up what he was thinking, not knowing if Sherlock would be all right with his suggestion. Sherlock placed a kiss on his cheek as he said, "We shall talk when we have this killer locked up, we have to ask Harry what he wants to do," he told him softly.

John chuckled, "mind reader," he smiled as he began to peel an onion.

"Just know you," he told him a smile on his face as he stayed there as John made them lunch, moving when he did.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and I do hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Thank you also, for the fantastic reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Sherlock or Harry Potter, just having a bit of fun while I can.**

 **Sorry about this, but this is actually chapter 16, not 15, so please reread chapter 15, and later on tonight I shall be posting chapter 17, or rather as soon as I've edited through it.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Sherlock got off the phone and looked over at John. He wasn't happy about what he had heard, but he knew that there wasn't much that he could do about it. John looked at him and then sighed. He had a feeling he knew what it was going to be about.

"So what did Greg have to say?" John asked him, a flash of irritation going through him.

"They've found a body, same motive as before. It's our friendly little killer," he said clenching a fist as he felt a thread of anger go through him at the thought of the man that had hurt Mrs Hudson and was trying to find Harry and harm him.

"Can't they deal with it without us going at all, Harry is here alone, Mrs Hudson isn't here with us at all, since she went to go and do a little shopping for us with Mrs Turner," John told him with a shake of his head.

"I know, that is what I told Lestrade but he is insistent that we come and see, he said that the body is fresh, so it hasn't been there that long," he told John as he looked up to see Harry in the doorway of the kitchen.

"You should go," he told the two of them.

John shook his head, "no Harry, we can't leave you on your own, it wouldn't be right, not with all that has been happening," he told him softly.

"I know, but I think you need to do this, you went before and it was all fine," he said with a little smile, he didn't want them to change what they did because he was there, he gave a small cough as he looked to Snuffles, "I have him as well."

"Harry, you have a killer after you that has now killed again," Sherlock began to explain, "I do not like the thought of you being here on your own, it could be dangerous for you."

Harry shook his head, "I know that, but I know that you have to go, you can't just stay here with me when there is a killer out there wanting to kill again, what if you are able to find out where he is hiding, then you might get him," he started to tell the two of them, "If you don't go then you won't find any of this out and we will still be wondering who he is and where he is," he sighed a little, rubbing a little at his throat.

John chuckled and shook his head, "Damn, you really know how to make sense don't you," he said softly.

"That's my friend Hermione talking, she knows a few things," he smiled thinking of his friend and wondering if everything was all right with her.

"Hmmm," Sherlock nodded, "I think you should contact them soon to tell them what is going on," he said softly as it was the first time that Harry had mentioned someone outside of his family.

Harry nodded his head, "I know I will do one of the days," he told them as he then said, "Right, so are you going to go or not?"

"I'm going to call Mycroft, have him come here to be with you," Sherlock then said as he pulled out his phone and called his brother.

John and Harry went into the living room as the two talked, "Are you sure you don't want to try and call your friends now instead of later on?" he asked him.

"I think it might be best to do that a little later, at the moment I know that Hermione will be on holiday, she goes every summer," he said, though he wasn't sure if she had gone on holiday or not.

"Any other friends that you can talk to or tell them what is going on?" John asked him, a little curious as to why he had never mentioned them before.

"There is another family, but I don't know if they will be able to get in contact with me, they can be a little old fashioned at times, I don't think they have a phone and I know that they live in Cornwall somewhere, but not where," he said, not sure what he could tell them about the Weasley family without it seeming like they were odd, well there were by Muggle standards Harry knew that.

"All right then, if you remember a way to contact them then do so, I bet they are finding it worrisome that you have contacted them yet," John said as Sherlock came back into the room. He looked to him and asked, "so what did Mycroft say?"

"He will be here in around fifteen minutes," he answered him.

"Right so now you can go, it's all right for me to wait a few minutes for him to come, so go," Harry smiled to the two of them.

Within a couple of minutes, the two were out of the door and Harry was on his own. Sherlock and John got in the cab and headed to the scene. They didn't like the fact that they had left Harry on his own, and both of them had a feeling they should have brought him with them, even though he would only be alone for ten minutes before Mycroft would get there.

They got out of the taxi and walked over to Lestrade, they had only been there for a few minutes when Sherlock's phone began to ring. Annoyed he picked it up and answered it, "What do you mean?" he said making John and Lestrade look to him, "We're on our way back," he then looked to John as he put his phone away, "Harry is missing."

XxXxX

Lestrade had been kind enough to take them back to Baker Street with the siren blaring away and the lights flashing. Sherlock and John ran up the stairs to the living room to see Mycroft in there talking on his phone. He saw them and put it away.

"Anthea is already going through the last few minutes of footage to see what we can find. We are going to be tracking all that have been near this street," he told them, there was worry evident in his voice and eyes as Sherlock and John looked to him, "Snuffles was hurt, but the vet said he was fine and just needed to sleep things off," he said as he pointed to the dog sleeping in his bed.

"That's good, we shouldn't have left him," John said, clenching a fist, he wanted to hit something.

Sherlock looked around the room, "he fought hard," he said as he looked at the disarray. He smiled a little as he saw the knife that had penned letters to the mantle was missing, "Oh well done Harry," he said as he noticed the knife on the floor and saw the blood on it, "Harry cut our dear killer, so far we've had no DNA on the scenes, this might change with this little bit, Mycroft can you get someone to test it?" he asked as he pointed to the knife.

"Of course," he nodded his head as someone walked into the room. Mycroft went and talked to them. "Anthea has the footage and she is going through it with several others," he said as the man took the knife in a paper evidence back and left, "The blood will be tested straight away and we will know if it is someone in the database within the day," he told them all.

"Bring some of the footage here as well," Sherlock said as he wanted to help, "I don't like the thought of him not being here," he then said softly to John.

"I know, I don't either, but he isn't weak, he has already shown that he is thinking ahead, he knows that we need to find out who it is, and with DNA we might just have it," he said with a proud little smile on his face, though it didn't last long, he couldn't help but think of the worst case scenarios that Harry could be going though.

Sherlock could see everything in Johns expressive eyes and he went over to him and held him tightly, "it will be all right, he won't be with them long, we will do all we can to find him, and with Mycroft helping you know we will have him back here soon," he told him.

John nodded his head, even though he knew that they would be staying awake all night he couldn't help but worry, he had noticed that Harry hadn't seemed as bright as he usually was, he didn't seem well. He sighed and leaned against Sherlock. Around them people were coming and going, he dreaded having to tell Mrs Hudson when she came back that Harry was missing. They were busy all night, with footage being watch and people being tracked.

* * *

Accidently uploaded this as chapter 15, its now in its proper place. Thank you for reading and the wonderful reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock, just messing around while I have the chance.**

 **Sorry for taking so long in updating things. Life has been kicking me down for a while, and November was NaNo, which I had fun with.**

 **Here is the promised chapter 17, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Harry looked around him as best as he could, his glasses were missing. They had been knocked off not long after he had been dragged into the strange room. He hadn't been able to find them since. He shivered as he huddled in the corner of the room, the stone concrete wall cold against his skin, he had only been wearing a t-shirt and a thin pair of trousers when he had been taken. He sighted a little, only for it to quickly turn into another coughing fit.

Harry settled back once more as he let his aching body relax as much as it could as he got his breath back. The cough was getting worse and had started yesterday, along with the tickle in the back of his throat. He licked his dry lips, wishing that he had something to drink. He hadn't had anything to eat or drink since the morning he had been taken.

It was dark and damp where he was and he was hoping that he would be able to get out of their soon. He cursed himself a little as he wished he had put his shirt on over the t-shirt, as he had sown his wand into the hem, leaving a small gap so that he could easily get to it. He had done the same with most of the tops he had received from John and Sherlock. He winced as he shifted around, some of the bruises on his back making themselves known to him.

Harry looked up as he heard a noise outside of the room he was in. It didn't take long for the door to the basement open and the man walked in again. Harry couldn't help the shiver of fear that crept up his spine. But he refused to let it show on his face, he didn't want to give in. The man just smirked at him as he began to hit him again.

"They almost fucking got me," he cursed as he threw a punch towards the teen, "I want to know exactly what you told them?" he questioned.

Harry didn't say anything, as they were no need to since the man was just looking for reasons to hit him and Harry knew that answering would just make things worse and he would end up dead. As long as he was able to keep quiet he would be able to stay alive.

Harry sighed again in relief as the man left him alone, with new bruises, but still alive. Harry tried to get comfortable as he shivered a few times, trying to get warm. He was cold, so cold for the time of year. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, trying to find that little thread he had done when Aunt Marge was insulting his parents, but he couldn't quite grasp it to do anything with it. He leaned his head against the wall and just tried to rest for a bit, hoping that Sherlock and John wouldn't take much longer to find him. He knew they would be looking.

XxXxX

John looked up from the sofa as he saw Sherlock and his brother talking by the window. Lestrade walked in and brought a tray of tea for them all. Mrs Hudson was sitting in John's usual chair looking worried. She hadn't got to bed after being told that Harry was missing, she needed to be there in case he was found.

They all looked at the door as they heard someone walking up the steps and into the living room. He walked over to Mycroft and handed him a file. Mycroft nodded and looked at it. Each of them was waiting for him to tell them what it was all about, hoping that it was something to do with Harry and not Mycroft's work.

"We have a match to the DNA that Harry provided us with," he said as he looked up and added, "His name is Nathan Yason, 26, drug dealer, and a rather profitable one at that. He has two places that he owns that have been raided as drug dens on several occasions. Somehow they slipped past the authorities and remain in his possession," he told them all as he began to read a little more of the information.

"We should get things ready to try and raid them all," Lestrade said as he sat down.

Mycroft nodded his head, "yes, that might be a good idea," he paused for a moment as he came across something else, "they believe that Harry is in another location to the dens. Athena is tracking him now and hopefully we might be able to have places that he had visited to raid as well," he finished, closing the file and handing it to Sherlock who had his hand open for it.

The sky was beginning to darken when Anthea came by, "We found out where Harry is," she told them all.

John and Sherlock sighed in relief, though they knew it wasn't over yet. They quickly got themselves sorted and headed over there, Mycroft had called some of his people to join them. More information came through that Yason was there with Harry. The came to the place and the vehicles pulled up.

John took the lead as they went into the building. Yason was near the entrance about to leave once more as John went for him and took him down with a few moves.

"Let me go I ain't done nothing!" he yelled out in pain as John pushed the arm a little higher up his back as he was on his stomach.

"John I believe my men can take him from here," Mycroft said, a predatory smirk appearing on his face.

John looked at him and nodded, "have fun."

Sherlock had already left them and went to search for Harry, "John!"

John rushed to where Sherlock had called from and they went into the room that he had ground. Harry was there, leaning against the wall, he looked tired and exhausted. The two of them rushed over to him as John went to his knees and pulled the teen into his arms. Sherlock following suit as he wrapped his arms around them both.

"Knew you would find me," Harry said softly, his voice a little hoarse and tired.

"Of course, though you were so smart Harry, the knife, cutting him was the thing, is what helped us find you, it might have taken longer if you hadn't," Sherlock praised him.

"Now, let's get you to the hospital and checked out," John said as the two of them let go of Harry and helped him to stand up.

Harry shook his head, "no please I just want to go home and sleep. That's all I need. I'm really tired John," he said softly.

Sherlock looked at him and could see that he was tired. He then glanced at John, "it should be all right, he doesn't seem to bad at the moment, a little dehydrated and that should be easily fixed and maybe a little hungry."

John sighed, he would rather take Harry to the hospital to make sure that he was really all right, "all right then," he gave in as he saw the both of them looking at him, pleading silently.

"Thank you," Harry smiled as they made their way out of the room and to where Mycroft and Lestrade were waiting with them. The men with them were looking around and making sure no one else was there.

"How are you, Harry?" Mycroft asked him as soon as he saw the teen.

Harry smiled at him as he answered, "I'm all right, tired, hungry and thirsty, but fine."

Mycroft could tell that was a lie but he let it go as he smiled, "I shall come around tomorrow and see you all, there is a car outside waiting to take you home," he told them.

"Thank you," Sherlock smiled at his brother as they left and got into the car and headed home.

Sherlock and John watched over Harry as he yawned, giving a little cough. They reached Baker Street and went up to the flat. Harry was greeted with a hug from Mrs Hudson and he reassures her that he was fine. He quickly had something to eat and drink, almost falling asleep into the hot soup that Mrs Hudson had made for him.

"I'm going to bed now, you can check me over in the morning please," Harry said as he wanted nothing more than to sleep for as long as he could.

John was about to protest but then nodded as he walked with Harry to his bedroom. The teen quickly changed and got into bed. John coming back in with some water for him and putting it on his bedside table.

"You need anything call," he told him.

Harry smiled at him and nodded his head, sleeping coming quickly as the others were soon doing the same since they too hadn't had any sleep since Harry had gone missing. Tomorrow they would check Harry over, no matter what the teenager said in protest.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are all amazing.**


End file.
